Konoha on High
by lightingpaperballoons
Summary: I've lived in agony not knowing where he was. I was scared.'I've been brave enough to cry, unlike you and your stonehard exterior...'And then her fist was soraing towards my face.' I don't hate you.'SasuSaku NaruHina.
1. Killing Introductions

For those who are abused and overlooked.

You will forever hold a place in my heart.

MAY THEIR SMILES ONE DAY BE PURE.

----

Sakura POV

Killing introductions

I gulped, tugging at the sleeve of the new red blouse I had just bought for school. Spring Break had just ended, and I was not ready to go back to homework and big nosed teachers. It was sunny outside, the cool walls of Konoha High were so inviting while standing in the blistering heat of my village.

My cherry hair was matted to my forehead and a bead of sweat trickled down my face. My tight blue jeans just suddenly got a whole lot tighter. My customized red sandals clutched to my pale ankles and I sighed. My choices here could make me or break me. Killing introductions would not be a smart move here. But, there was no turning back. I was here, now. I might as well go inside.

My sandals clicked against the tiles of the now crowded halls, shinobi and kunoichi piling in.

"Sakura! Yo, Sakura!" A raspy, yet oh so familiar, voice called to me and I turned around. Naruto was running clumsily down the hall towards me, the biggest, most idiotic grin on his face. His skin was tanned, yet he had turned permanent pink in the face. His yellow hair was growing a little past his ears, and the blonde ninja, now aged 18, was a lot better than the old one used to be. He was still annoying, but he was usually good, which was helping me a lot with my temper problems.

"Sakura-chan, Yo!" He smirked as he finally reached me. We almost clashed faces, his nose brushing mine as he skidded to a halt. He put his elbow out coolly to lean on what he thought would be a locker next to him, but instead he went sailing sideways and landed on his side.

"Ow'dattebayo!"

I laughed, and leaned down, resting my hands on my thighs and smiling down at him. "Long time no see, Naruto. You're entries are improving. This one is a lot better than the last time." I smiled at him, and he blushed, flinging back up to a stand.

"I've been practicing." He said, giving me a thumbs-up.

I blinked my hazel eyes at him, and I felt a sudden wave of heat flash across the top of my cheekbones.

"Practicing? Like, in front of the mirror?" I placed a hand on my hip, and stifled a giggle as Naruto suddenly came to realize what he had just said, waving his arms around.

"No! No! That's not what I meant! Honestly! I just—"

"It's okay, Naruto. Hey, I like that shirt on you… It brings out your eyes a lot more." I complimented him, brushing my fingers against the collar of his blue polo t-shirt. Naruto went completely red, and I turned my back to him, snickering. I like to tease Naruto, on a point of which I know he likes me. It may be a little mean, but I'm usually the one freaking out in front of Sasuke, so being in irresistible mode was pretty… enjoyable.

Naruto cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "I hope it looks good. That's what I planned." He looked at me, and then looked away again, checking out Temari as she walked by. Temari was honestly not herself lately. She was hanging out with TenTen and Hinata, wearing skirts and applying make-up… I'm beginning to think it's all to attract Shikamaru, a crush which she has made obvious since the start of our freshmen year. That was two years ago. We were Juniors now, and all we wanted was OUT.

"Oh," I smiled at Naruto, "hoping to attract someone special? Maybe, say… Hinata Hyuga?" I gave Naruto a toothy grin, and he went red again. Even he could not deny that Hinata had blossomed into a beautiful creature, and she was a lot more outgoing. She was usually seen with the In Crowd; Ino, TenTen, and Temari.

Naruto shook his head. "Actually, I was hoping to attract someone named… uh… Sakura Haruno." He lowered his head, staring at his blue sandals as he shuffled them against the tile. I sighed, annoyed.

"Naruto, you promised you wouldn't get into this again." I reached up and pinched the top of my nose, squeezing the cartilage roughly, my temper starting to kick in. Naruto and I, before we found Sasuke, had promised each other that nothing would happen between us relation-ship-wise.

"I know, Sakura-chan, but something happened to your f-face over break a-and I just couldn't help myself, dattebayo!" he whined.

"Something to my face? What are you talking about, you idiot?" I inhaled, and then exhaled._ Keep your fist at your side, Sakura. Fist at your side._

"You're different. Even Sasuke…" He didn't finish his sentence, but I honestly didn't want him to.

"Naruto. I'm s…" I gulped, "SORRY. But let's take a look at reality for a second, alright? I'm… I'm not going to like you that way. Ever."

Naruto jumped a little, his eyes widening. Big, blue, and heartbreaking. I felt terrible, but he needed to face the truth. There was only one guy in my life for me.

I put my hand on Naruto's shoulder, but his reaction was warm at my touch. I sighed, but smiled gently at him. I really can't mess with his head anymore.

XxX

Naruto and I walked down the halls, looking at each other and talking about what we had done over summer vacation.

"Well if it isn't Sakura." Ino Yamanaka smirked. Ino's pretty, I'll give her that, but it's really her chest that gets her where she wants and what she wants. She plays dumb all the time and guys immediately fall to her knees like she's Aphrodite. Her hair has grown out again, and today she had her bangs pulled back and tied with the red ribbon that I had given to her in middle school. She had overdone the eye make-up again, but it drew attention to those glass eyes of blue.

Ino had Shikamaru at her side, who was looking around with an annoyed look. He hadn't changed at all, really. Naruto sighed. He didn't like Ino either, and we were kind of confused by why Ino was talking to me. She hadn't even sad anything about my forehead yet. Oh, wait. There she goes.

"I didn't even recognize you. That big old forehead of yours seems to be shrinking or something," Ino smirked her full lips, "What a shame that is. It's like your trademark."

"Oh, and Ino," Naruto spat roughly, "Your nose seems to be shrinking as well. How's that new nose job working out for you? And how about your store-bought chest? Those hard as rocks, yet?"

I stifled a snort, and Shikamaru's eyes bugged out of his skull.

"Babe, you have store-boughts?" His voice trembled, and his eyes looked her up and down. He examined her nose.

"No, you idiot!" Ino shouted, and slapped Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Still feeling sick from the abortion?" Naruto went on, and I turned around, my face red from trying to hold all the giggles in.

Shikamaru stared at her stomach. Ino slapped Naruto in the face, and that's when I started laughing even harder.

"You're a pig, Naruto. God, I was only kidding." She squeaked, her face red. Naruto held his cheek, which was pinker than usual.

"Anyway, Sakura," Ino continued, smiling, "I just wanted to see how your break was going, but maybe we should talk later… when there isn't some pervert with only some free air between his legs." Ino stuck her tongue out at Naruto, and then turned on her heel, dragging Shikamaru with her. Poor boy was still confused about whether or not all of the things Naruto said were true.

"No way she can insult you and get away with it. Why didn't you say anything to her?"

"Well, why was she saying anything to me? All this time of fighting and she picks now to set a truce?" I sighed.

Naruto shrugged and we started moving down the hall again.

That's when there was a perfect little gap between the students and I suddenly saw him. Being away from him for two weeks had been torture, and now we were looking at each other.

Okay, so, he wasn't looking at me. He was talking to Hinata and TenTen. He was usually seen talking to Hinata and TenTen, on the account of them being the only ones in the whole school who weren't obsessed with him. That's what he thought, anyway. I mean, who could resist Sasuke Uchiha?  
Sasuke's hair was done up, but he wasn't wearing his ninja band. He had gotten two gauges in both ears, which were really eye-catching. He was still scowling all the time, but ever since he finished off Itachi sophomore year, he's been pretty… friendly. His hair is still black, hanging over his face, and up in the air… defying gravity like always. He was leaned against his locker, and he was wearing a button-up white shirt with sleeves that stopped at the wrist. The shirt showed off his masculine features, and it was hard to talk to him without looking down at his chest. His face was a big distraction too, though. Sasuke, as always, was back at the top and always at the best parties, but he never drank. He smoked, sure, but never drank.

Naruto followed my gaze and rolled his eyes, murmuring something under his breath. I was too caught up in Sasuke and his… well, himself, that I didn't even notice Naruto leave my side and he was suddenly blabbing away with Sasuke.

I bit my lip, walking up behind Naruto. He was so much taller than me. We had all changed a lot. I finally lost all my baby fat and grew my hair out to my shoulders again. It was a change that I think everyone liked.

I kind of hid behind Naruto's long shoulders, but I wasn't ignored for as long as I would have hoped.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Naruto turned to me, revealing me to Sasuke, Hinata, and TenTen. Hinata and TenTen looked me up and down. I never really talked to them anymore, but I've been assuming that they've been mad at me over something. I got sick of all the drama that high school comes packaged with, though, and I just let it go, leaving them to be mad and spread as many rumors as they wanted to. A popular one sophomore year was the question of whether or not my hair color was natural. Like I haven't heard that one before.

I decided I needed to stop being the shy girl.

"You had something in your hair, moron." I gave him a toothy smile, but I was really just showing off for Sasuke. He needs to start noticing me.

"Oh. Thanks for getting it out?" Naruto more of asked me than thanked me, confused of whether or not he should be mad at me for calling him a moron again.

"No problem." I grinned again, and then directed my gaze to Hinata and TenTen. I placed a hand on my newly curvy hip (thank you for the free trial at the gym, Tsunade!) and kind of posed in the moment, like someone was about to take my picture. Soak it up, Sasuke. Gawk all you want, it's free of charge.

"Sakura! I haven't seen you in ages," TenTen smiled, and then realized we were wearing _the same_ _shirt_, "and it looks like you went shopping." She giggled, but my face flushed. I hate trying to catch up on style crazes.

"Good to see you." I sounded like an employer… or maybe just my mom.

"Sakura, are you going on the beach trip?" Hinata asked me. She really was different than before. Her velvet black hair hung just below her practiced features, and her new Juicy Couture shirt clung to her figure. I really don't know why Naruto doesn't like her. Even Kankuro has taken interest.

"Beach trip?" I asked, posing again, leaning on Naruto. I was trying so hard not to look at Sasuke, who was watching the conversation between me and his caddies; them being the Tinkerbell to his Paris.

"Yeah. It's over the four-day-weekend, starting on Friday. You stay in a beach house with different people, and each day you do something different. Like, hike to see the sunset and stuff." TenTen added, suddenly with a nail filer in hand.

"Totally." Hinata chimed in, and tucked her sweatpants into her Uggs just a little bit tighter.

"Y-Yeah. I think I'll go." I shrugged. I turned my gaze to Sasuke who was looking around, but he was definitely not looking at me. "S-So, Sasuke—"

Ding. Ding. Ding. The bell rang, and Sasuke slammed his locker shut. He looked at me, his eyes nothing but solid black, snickered, and then walked away, his hands in his jean pockets. Mission _Talk to Sasuke_ failed once again.

Naruto cocked his head. "Sakura? Something wrong?"

"Peace out, Sakura!" Two girly voices called to me, but I was too busy staring at my feet. The world was spinning around me, and I didn't realize where I was until two pink fingers snapped in front of me.

"Biology… we're going to be late!" Naruto tugged at my arm. Something began to crawl across my face, rolling under my chin. My hand flew up to squish it, but it was… a tear. I quickly turned my back to Naruto, waving him off.

"I'll meet you in there. I-I just don't feel so great." I mumbled, putting my hand over my lips. I tasted wet salt.

"Sakura-ch—"

"You'll be late, Naruto."

…

The sound of scuffling sandals clicked down the hall, a very flustered blond ninja, bemused by his friend's sudden change in attitude, and hoping that paper on the human body wasn't due today.

I stood there, and tugged the sleeves of my blouse. The same one TenTen was wearing. I was pretty good at killing introductions.

Ding. Ding. Ding.


	2. Exclusive Glass Box

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Author note: I know this is weird updating two in one day, but I'm hoping it'll help move the story on a little better.**

Exclusive little glass box

I stared at the ceiling of the nurse's office. What a nice place to hide out. The whole room smelled like medical alcohol and a new box of band aids. I took a rubber nurse glove and pulled a the fingers, the rubber moaning as I stretched it out and then let go, the rubber snapping back once again. Phones were ringing off the hook in the office next door, staff cracking up and papers shuffling. The nurse was typing away on her laptop, her expression... intense. Was she sniffling? I sat up off the medical bed, the paper beneath me crinkling and the springs in the old mattress groaning, as I tried to get a peek at what she was writing.

_Your eyes like mud pools of gold_

_Your heart so pure_

_My love for you will never grow old_

_My beautiful Kakashi_

Kakashi? She wasn't finished yet, but I started snorting hysterically, which convinced the nurse to give me a little more Tylenol for what I had told her was a fever.

"Why don't I take your temperature, dear?" She insisted, getting up, "Where did I put that stupid thing?" She mumbled to herself.

_Crap._ She was going to realize that I was just hiding out here. At least, just until I figure out what I did to make Sasuke hate me all of a sudden. (Actually, it wasn't very sudden.) Or just until Biology class was over. Sasuke could just stare at my empty seat in front of him, the place that I had missed so much over Break, but now was scared of seeing. I couldn't go back to that class.

The nurse left the room, and I sprang to my feet. I darted into the bathroom, and stuck my hands under the electric hand dryer. The hot air started and I stuck my head under the dryer, closing my eyes. I could feel my face starting to heat up. I ran back into the room, the door closing slowly, the dryer was still going at it. Close, door, close!

The nurse walked in and the door clicked shut. My hair was windblown, but my forehead will still warm enough to be convincible.

"Well, gosh, I couldn't find it but I guess I could always just use the old forehead check!" She pressed her palm gently to my forehead, her face calm, and then…

…

"SWEET MAMA!" The nurse cried, and she quickly checked my pulse. "Your pulse is fast! It's like you just ran a marathon or something like that!"

Something like that.

"Can I just sleep for a little while?" I sighed, wobbling my voice a little.

"Yes! I insist you do! We'll see if it dies down, but if not then you need to be sent home!"

I really don't want to be sent home. Maybe I could try sticking my face under the faucet?

XxX

My forehead cooled, along with my pulse, but it was only after I had to miss Biology and PE, which I didn't mind. I was still laughing about the nurse's crush on Kakashi-sensei. His class was next, Algebra, and I was sure to tell him about how later on she described his sharingan as 'a field of elegant roses, a few tainted black for your dirty sins.' It was classic. I was still smiling when I walked into Kakashi's class. How did he ever manage to become an algebra teacher? He was usually doing PE, but since Kurenai was away because of her baby, Kakashi had to fill in for her.

"You seem a lot more…_ loud_ than usual, Sakura." Kakashi sniffed, squinting as he examined my face. "Did Sasuke finally say yes to dinner? Oh, wait, that couldn't happen…" Kakashi trailed off into thought. I scowled at him.

"Very funny, Kakashi. You know I'm over you-know-who." I crossed my arms over my chest and Kakashi snorted.

"So I guess you're dating Naruto, now, then?" Kakashi smiled, and moved his mask up over the tip of his nose.

"Kakashi! Just because I'm in the same study group as the two doesn't mean I'm fated to end up with Naruto or Sasuke." Or just not Naruto. I was hoping Sasuke.

"Well, in the manga, Kishimoto seems to be leaning toward the pairing of NaruSaku." Kakashi flipped through pages of Naruto Shippuden, but I slapped the book out of his hand.

"What kind of crack-pairing doujin are you reading now?" I frowned.

"More importantly, the bell is going to ring in two minutes, so please take your seat, Haruno." He sounded like he was trying to pull off the 'Professional Math Teacher,' but instead he sounded like Batman's butler.

"One more thing," I grinned, "what's your relationship with the nurse?"

"Mitsuki?" His eyes widened, and then he shook his head. "She talks to me about the weirdest things, that woman. She took me to lunch, once, but we don't really talk anymore." He rubbed his chin in deep thought, his doujin at his side.

"She writes about you."

"Writes?"

"Poetry."

"No."

"Yes."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. She says your sharingan is a field of roses, and something about the black being your naughty sins." I snorted, and started to walk away. I grabbed my chair and sat down behind Gaara. I watched as Kakashi seemed to be trembling in fear, and he reached up to cover his sharingan with his mask.

I snickered, which made Gaara turn around. He looked at me, and I looked at him.

_How long does it take him to put on eyeliner in the morning?_

…

_That pink hair HAS to be dyed… or a wig…_

Gaara turned back around. He looked so much different without his sand gorge. He scratched the back of his head, sand falling down onto my desk.

Kakashi cleared his throat, and I looked around the room. He began to talk, but I tried to find something else to do than listen to Kakashi ask several students if he was getting the problems right. Kakashi would never even dare to give me an F, knowing now that I figured out about this promiscuous Mitsuki affair.

"Ahem. Class, I'd like to welcome a new student to Konoha High. Please introduce yourself." Kakashi stepped back, and a girl stepped forward.

The class fell silent and I realized what was going on. I leaned sideways, peeking over Gaara's shoulder to get a good look at the new girl.

"My name is Karin." A girl with long red hair smiled, sliding her black-framed glasses up the bridge of her nose. She bit her glossy lower lip, and then bowed to the class. She wore thigh-high black socks, white shorts, and a violet colored turtle-neck sweater. She was nervous, and the loafers she had on were repulsive.

I perked up as Kakashi told her to sit in the desk next to me, which had been my imaginary friend for the first two semesters of the school year. She shyly brushed past everyone, until she was at the back of the class with me and Gaara. I smiled at her, and she suddenly flashed me a whole set of teeth.

"I'm Karin." She whispered, and I nodded. Now that she was closer, I could tell she wasn't as bad as she had appeared. Her long lashes fluttered as she turned her body in my direction, grinning.

"I'm Sakura." I nodded to her. Maybe having Karin instead of my imaginary friend would be a good change.

"So," I whispered, "How do you like Konoha so far?"

"Oh gosh, it's great!" Karin beamed. She danced a little in her seat.

"That's good to hear, I guess." Her excitement was a little amusing.

"Wow! Is that you're real hair color?" Karin whispered hastily, reaching out and stroking my hair. I sighed, and she realized I was annoyed by this.

"Yes."

"Wow! That is so cool! You know, I've been thinking of dying my hair black." Karin smiled.

"Really?" I smiled. She was so bubbly, and I liked that about her.

"Oh god! Love your blouse, too." She tugged at my sleeve, and then ran her pale fingers across the fabric.

"Thanks." I laughed, and she moved her hand away so she could smile gently at me.

"So," I shrugged, "Any guys that you're interested in, yet?"

"Well," Karin sighed, smiling hugely again, "There's this one guy. He's totally nice and outgoing, and he even invited me to join his study group." She blushed, and then sighed, fluttering her eyelashes again.

It sounds like she might like Naruto.

"I think he likes me. I mean, he even told me a joke and smiled at me! I mean, I don't know if he does that to everyone."

"Well, if you know Naruto, then you can be sure he likes to joke around. But don't worry; I'm sure he's interested in you. I could ask him." I shrugged, actually considering it.

"Naruto? Who is that?" She frowned, her face bemused as she looked up at the ceiling.

"You're not talking about Naruto?" I blinked. Maybe Kiba? He's friendly.

"No, not him. His name is…" Everything went into slow motion, and her lips moved perfectly, pronouncing every syllable with lust…

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

Karin and I are officially enemies. I turned away from her with a fake smile and mumbled "Oh" before pretending to be taking notes on Kakashi's lesson, but instead I was just writing _Sasuke hates Karin_ and _I hate Karin_ and _Stupid Karin likes Girls _all over a piece of scratch paper. Karin started talking to Gaara about Sasuke, and he too pretended to be taking notes. I bet he was writing _I hate Karin the Girl Lover_ on his paper, too.

Kakashi told us to get into groups to check the homework. I was planning on ranting to Kakashi about this Karin character, but instead, TenTen flagged me down. I stopped at her desk, where she nodded at me. Hinata and Temari were seated on both sides of her, an empty desk in front of TenTen, waiting for me. I leaned down as TenTen looked me in the eye. "What is it?" I whispered.

TenTen waggled her finger at me, signaling me to come closer.

"You know Ino Yamanaka, right?"

Ino was infamous in my life. Ditched me to go on ahead and become what she thought was popular and Sasuke's lover.

I swallowed and then nodded my head, my pink bangs falling into my eyes.

"Yes, why?"

"I hate her!" Hinata chimed in.

"She's suddenly hanging out with us!" Temari rolled her chocolate eyes dramatically, fidgeting with the zipper on her Hollister jacket.

"Really." I didn't sound surprised. I knew why she was hanging out with them. To be something she wasn't. Ino was usually a lone ranger, sailing this way and that, cruising through parties and leaving with mysterious men after school in their Ferrari's. She didn't mind being alone, but she usually chose the group with the most attention to skip into.

"It's so weird, and she's so annoying!" Hinata pulled out her LIP PLUMPER lip gloss and smeared it across her full lips.

"I mean, she was okay at first, but all she ever does is hang around Sasuke like a sick puppy dog!" TenTen added, and flipped open a mirror to check her make-up.

"Oh my god," Temari smirked, giggling, "You know, Alyssa is taking pictures on her envy every time Ino stands next to Sasuke. Then she sends it to him! He totally hates her!"

"Oh my god," TenTen giggled, "That is SO funny!"

Temari sighed. "What is her problem? I mean, she totally sucks at flirting, too."

"It's always about classes. How lame." TenTen agreed, tossing her brown, silky hair over her shoulder. Her hair was usually up in a set of buns, but she told me she's been going for something like a Chanel look, or whatever.

I flirt about classes, too. It's all I can usually talk to a guy about. Especially Sasuke.

"I know, right?" Temari bit her lip and Kiba came over.

"Oh! Sakura," Hinata's silver eyes widened as she looked at me, "Weren't you and Ino, like, friends or something?"

"Yeah. For a little while." I kind of got sad talking about it. I really did like Ino during the time that we were together. We called our favorite pretzels the Sexies, and we made jokes about Teletubbies. She was always getting invited to the hottest parties, and she would always take me along and introduce me to college boys. But then, when she told me she was sick of me and my attitude, I hated her after. Why is she suddenly talking to me again? Is it because she's noticed my sudden interest in Sasuke again? Well, it was time for pay back. Sorry, but Ino deserves it.

"Then she became a total… well, you know…totally." Was I fitting in the conversation okay?

"God! What did she do to you?"

"Well, she ditched me for a new set of friends and Louis Vuitton shoes."

TenTen's eyes widened. "Louis Vuitton does shoes?"

"Uh… I don't know." I shrugged.

"How gay! Oh my god, what did you do when she did that to you?" Temari leaned in closer, her elbow against TenTen's.

I pulled a piece of pink hair and tucked it behind my ear. I really hated telling/talking about the whole Ino story.

"Okay, so, I called her up and asked her what her problem was." I crossed my arms over my chest, hugging myself. I couldn't lose it in front of everyone. No breaking down.

"I like this story." Kiba said, grinning. He was at my side and nodded when I noticed he was there. I didn't recognize him without his face-markings.

"Yeah. It's _juicy_! Keep going!" Hinata said excitedly, smirking.

"God, I love gossip." TenTen said to herself, smiling.

"Uh… okay. So, she told her mom that the reason I was suddenly not hanging out with her was because I told the whole school she had little… um… _secretive things _in her drawers." I blushed. Ino definitely had them in her drawers, but I never told anyone.

"Ooh. What kind of secretive things?" Kiba smirked, a slight blush coming to his face.

"Thongs, moron." Temari rolled her eyes.

"Wow! She told Naruto that you said that she had an all-time-record for sleeping around with guys on campus." TenTen added, shaking her head.

"She told him that?" My voice sounded hurt, and I choked back the stinging sensation in my throat. Ino…

"Yeah, but Naruto totally likes you, so he didn't believe her." TenTen insisted with a wave of her manicured hand.

"Naruto Uzamaki?" Hinata asked a little loudly, her voice shaking. She looked around the room, her pretty features worried. I know what she was thinking, as she scowled at my face. _She's not even that pretty._

A silence fell over all of us, and my face turned red. Hinata was totally mad at me now, thanks to TenTen. Sure, I used to like Naruto, but who would date the class clown? Only Hinata Hyuga, that's who.

"God, Hinata, it's not like Sakura likes him back. Seriously, take a chill pill." Temari snorted, which seemed to calm her down. But only a little bit.

"T-Totally." I added in for extra confidence.

Kiba snickered. "So, does Ino really have those… um… you know… in her drawers?"

"Kiba, you pervert!" TenTen giggled.

"Yo, Kiba!" A voice called, and Kiba was off.

"Sakura, I feel totally bad about what Ino did to you in the past," Temari patted my hand, "and we hate her, too, so we should totally set something up."

TenTen and Hinata gave each other a look and then giggled.

I had a bad feeling about it all right from the start.

"So, Sakura, why don't you eat lunch with us, today?" TenTen smiled at me, and then stood up, resting one hand on her curvy hip, giving me a toothy grin.

"Sounds good, I guess." I shrugged, smiling. Then I looked around the room to see Karin sitting alone. "Hey," I tapped Hinata's shoulder, "What do you think of that Karin character?"

"With loafers like those I don't think I'll be talking to her anytime soon." TenTen snorted, and Temari giggled.

"Maybe we should try talking to her _first_, before judging Karin." Hinata shrugged.

"I already talked to her. She thinks Sasuke likes her." My words wobbled a bit, my lips spilled acid whenever I spoke her name.

"Are you kidding? Like, ew." Temari rolled her eyes.

"He asked her to join his study group." I bit my lip, and tasted blood.

"Oh god, are you kidding me? I'll have to talk to Sasuke about that. You know, he was telling me about a girl with red hair… maybe he was talking about Karin." TenTen sighed, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"What did he say about her?" I asked, crossing my hands over my chest.

Hinata shrugged, "Something about her smile."

HER SMILE? After showing off _my_ smile all morning, Karin gets invited into Sasuke's study group… because of _her_ SMILE?

I laughed nervously, but I was obviously not amused.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

"Well, catch you at lunch, Sakura." TenTen smiled, and then kissed her fingers and waved me a peace sign.

"Peace out." The three chimed, and people gawked at them as they worked their way across campus.


	3. Other Side of the Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author note: OMG. I got my first review.

Thankyousomuch!

I already have the next few chapters done, but I'm thinking I should wait day by day to update. :D

Thanks again!

**Is this is a cliffhanger!??? Dun dun dun!**

THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GLASS

"Yo, Sakura." Naruto greeted me after Chemistry, but I was in a daze.

"Uh… Sakura-chan?" Naruto bent down to my level, his hands on his hips.

"I bet their babies will be ugly. I bet she snorts or something. I bet she wears naughty school girl panties. I hate her. I hate that Girl Loving—"

"WHO are you TALKING ABOUT?" Naruto spat and I scowled.

"That Karin character. I really want to photoshop her face onto an alpaca's body… NO, A LLAMA! Let's do that! You have to help me post it all over the school, and… and…" I rambled, laughing at the image in my head of my Karin Llama. Naruto took me by the shoulder.

"SAKURA!" He hollered, and I jumped.

"NARUTO!" I screamed back, and we both laughed.

We stopped laughing and Naruto arched a blond eyebrow as I sighed noisily.

"It's the new girl named Karin." I rolled my eyes.

"It's the new boy named Sai." Naruto nodded, running his fingers through his tangled mass of blond, lazy spikes.

"Sai?"  
"He's gay, I know it. Ino was all over him the whole time, and Shikamaru didn't even flinch. But all Sai could talk about was…" Naruto shuddered, shaking it off, "Never mind."

"Karin is another Sasuke fanatic."

Naruto patted my shoulder. Students moved around us, making their way to lunch.

"So, you wanna hit The Scene for a beer?" Naruto smiled.

"That sounds really good… Naruto, I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be meeting up with Hinata and TenTen right about now."

Naruto gave me a crooked smile, his expression disappointed as he shrugged. "Maybe next time."

I smiled. "Definitely next time." I nodded at Naruto before stretching up on my toes to ruffle his hair, and then jogging off. My pink hair fluttered around my face and into my eyes, my red sandals clicking quickly down the hall as I hurried to meet up with my new lunch mates.

XxX

"You made it!" Hinata cried, and she ran up and hugged me. Her perfume smelt incredible. Temari was talking with Shikamaru, and Ino giggling with a masculine boy with red hair. Shikamaru appeared to be ignoring Temari, nodding absently at whatever she said; he was watching Ino intently. TenTen had her arms around Neji, lacing her fingers around the back of his neck.

Neji had finally cut his hair after Naruto thought he was a girl last summer and grabbed Neji's butt. It's starting to hang a little over his ears, and I'm starting to think that TenTen is going to want him to grow it out again. 'It's fun to braid it when he's sleeping' is what I heard her tell Temari once.

"Hi, Hinata." I said, patting her on the back and she giggled. She took my hand and led me over to everyone.

"You all know Sakura." Hinata poked me, and everyone nodded.

"I like your new… uh, look… Neji." I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck.

Neji snorted, but TenTen kissed his neck, which made him calm down a little bit, bringing a slight blush to his cheeks.

"I liked your hair long, NejNej." She breathed, and Neji looked annoyed again.

"I know, Ten." He mumbled.

I smiled, but turned my head away as they began to kiss some more. I didn't mean to stare; it was just that Neji's sudden giggling was all too amusing.

Shikamaru had his hand around Ino's waist again, the red head gone and Ino's face was in a pout.

"Babe, you're so troublesome." Shikamaru whined, rolling his eyes. Ino giggled, tugging on the collar of Shikamaru's green shirt.

"Shika." She sing-songed, twirling a string of platinum blond hair around her finger.

TenTen and Hinata looked at each other, and Temari rolled her eyes. They really _were_ sick of Ino.

"Sakura Haruno, huh?" A deep voice cooed. A cool breath of air blew into my ear, and I turned around just a little too quickly.

A boy with velvet black hair stared into my eyes, a taunting kind of smirk on his perfect, chalky lips. His black eyes sparkled as he bit into a tomato, red juice painting his lips. He glowed underneath the sun. So gorgeous.

Then he _smiled_ at me. His smile was so beautiful it was heartbreaking. All I wanted to do right then and there was to crash my lips against his and take in the moment. Take in him. We were basically nose to nose, but I was the one to take a step back. I felt hideous compared to his… well, all of his faultlessness.

"Good to see you get away from your boyfriend for a while. I was beginning to think you two were attached by the hip." Sasuke rolled his eyes, chuckling darkly.

Luckily, air swooshed back into my lungs as I took a breath, no longer distracted by his beauty. "_My boyfriend_?" I whispered, my lips twitching as I arched a pink eyebrow.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow right back at me. "That dobe Naruto. Aren't you two going _steady _or something?"

Temari laughed. "It's just _dating_, not going _steady_. God, Sasuke. _Lame_."

"N-Naruto? M-Me and N-Naruto? No, w-we're not." I looked away… Sasuke didn't hate me. He just thought I was dating Naruto. I really don't know which is worse…

"You're _not?_" He frowned. "Oh." His usual scowl was back, but he was just deep in thought.

"Sakura… are you alright?" Hinata placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Her face is all red." Shikamaru said, and everyone took a step closer.

I couldn't breathe. I started seeing purple and blue spots, blocking out everyone faces. I went numb, and I felt like I really DID have a fever. "S-Sakura!?" I heard Sasuke's voice, and then everything went black.


	4. Grasping Falling Stars

**Last update for today.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Thanks for taking time to read this!**

**I would like some critiques about my writing style:**

**What can I improve?  
That would help, but if you have no problems then it's fine.**

**Thanks!**

_For the invisible children._

Grasping falling stars

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked roughly, and I felt something poking my throat. _Nice way to check for a pulse, idiot_.

"Does she normally do this?" I heard Temari ask, frustrated. Someone was pounding on my chest. My eyes were open… or so I thought. Why can't I see anything? Am I dying?

"Not that I know of. Hinata is usually the one passing out." I heard Kiba laugh, and Hinata squeaked in objection.

"Sakura, come on. Wake up." A deep voice that was so close. Sasuke.

"Do you think she needs CPR or something?" TenTen asked.

"I will sacrifice myself to do it!" I heard Lee volunteer. I could see color behind my eyelids.

I opened my eyes to see Lee's lips coming toward me fast, but that's when Naruto socked him in the gut and Lee flew backward.

"She didn't drown! She just passed out. I think she's waking up now." Naruto was the next one to be in my face as my eye's fluttered open.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto breathed. His breath smelled of beer and ramen combined.

"Git oyta meh fahe." I mumbled, and Naruto leaned closer, looking me in the eyes.

"You… what?" He breathed, his lips getting closer. Idiot never learns.

"I said," I spat, and I pushed my hands against his chest; this felt awkward, "GET. OUT. OF. MY. FACE." I pronounced every syllable as clearly as I could, and I pushed him off me.

"Sakura! You scared us." Hinata squeaked, blushing as Naruto fell into her arms. Naruto just sat there in her lap, and Hinata didn't mind at all. In fact, she hesitated to touch him at first, but started playing with his hair. Naruto seemed to actually kind of… like it. He liked the attention… and the view of Hinata's developed chest.

"S-Sorry. I think it's the heat." I said and tried to sit up, but my whole body shook. My head came soaring down to hit the dirt, but a hand caught it. Shikamaru looked aggravated and let me rest my head in his palm.

"Are you sure you're not just doing this for attention? Girls do weird things for attention, honestly." Shikamaru sighed.

Neji crossed his arms over his chest. "Someone needs to take her to the nurse. I'll do it." His expression was serious. I didn't mind; He had eyes for no one but his TenTen.

Everyone nodded in agreement, but Naruto objected. "That won't be necessary, Neji. I can take her." Naruto grinned, and Hinata sighed sadly, stroking the air of where Naruto had once been.

"N-Naruto, honestly, I feel fine now." I insisted, but soon Naruto had me scooped up in his arms.

"Boy, Sakura-chan… you're as heavy as a suitcase." Naruto grumbled. His trademark smell was annoying me, and I kicked my legs with as much force as possible. I was still weak, though.

"Naruto, let me down." I moaned.

"Uzamaki. She doesn't want you to touch her." Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto glared at him and tossed me over his shoulder roughly, my stomach slapping onto his back. It hurt and I started groan a little louder.

"What, are you saying _you_ should carry her?" Naruto snorted.

"If that's what _she _wants." Sasuke said plainly, obviously not bothered by the fact that I would be in his arms. My face got red.

"No, thank you. I can handle her fine."

"You're going to drop her, you idiot. Just hand her over."

"No!"

"Don't be so immature, Naruto. We both know you won't make it to the nurse's office. At least not before you do something stupid and drop her on her head."

"But—"

"It's not like we're going to be married or anything. You know the situation between me and Sakura, all right? I'm not going to fight with you over _Sakura_; my upper body strength is just a little more practiced than yours."

…

I felt Naruto toss me back into his own arms, release, and then two muscular, shapely arms cradled me against a stone-hard chest.

Sasuke smelt like a foreign male model for Vogue. Or… whatever. Sasuke smelt like a Sasuke. That's probably the best I can do for detail.

I realized I had been closing my eyes, and I opened them to see Sasuke talking to Shikamaru and Ino. His bone structure was of a god's.

"I'll be right back." Sasuke promised his friends. One of his hands gripped my shoulder, his knuckles whiter than usual. His other hand held the underneath of my thigh, which made me feel a little uncomfortable.

Sasuke began to walk with me in his arms. It's like I weighed nothing to him. He could have carried me with one finger if he had wanted to.

I heard a pair of sandals scuffle after us, and I stared up at Sasuke's face as he turned in the direction of the boy. Oh gosh, Sasuke is gorgeous. Even if I had a view of the inside of his nostril.

"Naruto, what are you, her father?" He scowled.

"I need to make sure you don't do anything to her." Naruto cleared his throat and I heard his voice at Sasuke's side. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I didn't want to have to talk to Sasuke while being in his arms.

"Naruto, let me make something clear to you. Sakura has been my comrade for some time. And let me tell you this," he hissed darkly, "I will never think of her as _anything_ more. I don't go running after someone who thinks she needs to be with me every single waking moment."

_But I'm not like that anymore, Sasuke._

"Sasuke! What if she can hear you?" Naruto whispered. I felt Sasuke shrug.

"Maybe she needs to get it through that thick skull of hers that I don't feel that way about her."

"Is that why you've been avoiding her?" Naruto gulped and Sasuke started to walk again.

_Did he even notice the changes I've made for him?_

"I've been… annoyed. She changes her appearance, hoping that will make everyone notice her or whatever kind of crap that is. I won't change my feelings towards her. Just because she has a pretty face she thinks my mind will change."

_So this is how you really feel… Sasuke-kun._

And that was when I saw the real Sasuke Uchiha, unmasked before me. I felt tears swelling at the corners of my eyes.

So many tears held in for all those years. Waiting for him to see something good in me. All he had been seeing was the Sakura he _thought_ I was. Maybe he's seen the _real _me. After hearing the bitter truth about Sakura Haruno through Sasuke's eyes, I don't think I even know who I am anymore.

For all those years, for Sasuke, I've told myself not to be weak.

Not to cry.

Because all that makes me is a coward.

Well, _Sasuke_, let me tell you something…

At least I've always been _brave_ enough to cry.

Unlike you and your stone-hard exterior.

_You're just scared._

Naruto backed down, and Sasuke carried me to the nurse. I was frozen underneath his touch. Sasuke even set me down on the medical bed. I opened my eyes only to have tears slide down my cheeks. Sasuke began to talk to the nurse, and my eyelids suddenly felt sore.

_Give up…_

_He will __**never**__ love __you__ back._


	5. Punching Pretty Boys

**Haha. I lied to you.**

**School is coming up and I decided one more chapter won't hurt.**

**And this is a good one, so.**

**I'm an updating fanatic.**

**Over 200 views after starting from 50 this morning!**

**Wow! thank you for all the support!**

**Here's Sasuke's POV. One of my favorite chapters.**

SASUKE POV

PUNCHING PRETTY BOYS

"This one, again? God, she's going to be famous here. Oh dear." The nurse mumbled.

I ran my fingers through my black hair. The nurse fluttered her eyelashes at me. I cracked a smile, and her heart rate sputtered. As if I would be interested in the nurse… If I had a migraine from all the loud-mouthed fashion clones of Konoha High, she would give me as much Tylenol as I asked for. There was no limit.

"Maybe you should get back to class, Mr. Uchiha." Tsunade, the principal, mumbled as she stopped by the nurse's office on her way to discipline Kiba for putting Akamaru's—his dog's— crap in Kakashi's desk again. She squinted at me.

"I was Sakura's escort _here_, so I should escort her _back_." I looked over at the sleeping pink-haired figure. She was facing the wall, and I heard shallow breathing. It shouldn't be long until she starts snoring.

"Very well, Uchiha. Just make sure you get the work that you're missing from a friend. I'd hate to see your grades fall through the roof."  
I nodded. "Understood, Tsunade."

"Good." She glowered at me again and then stormed away.

I snickered, and then saw Sakura roll back towards the wall. She was awake.

I got up, sticking my hands into my pockets. I walked over to where Sakura was sleeping, and stood on the edge of my toes to try and get a look at her face.

"Saku—"

"Just leave, Sasuke." I heard her mumble.

**Here we go again**, with Sakura trying to start some drama. Trying to get me to like her or whatever. To try and make me feel bad for her just because she can cry whenever she wants?

I snorted. "Uh, I don't think so." I started to play with one of my gauges, which was still hurting. It was a dare from Kiba, and he calls me Girly Man now because of these earrings.

"Why not? I mean, honestly… it's not like you care or anything." Sakura sniffled.

Oh god. _Yeah, right._

I turned to look at the nurse, and she nodded, all of the sudden flustered. She left the room and I sat down on the bed opposite of Sakura's, the paper crinkling beneath me. I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What do you want me to say, **Sakura**? _Want me to cry for you_? Feel **sorry** for you or some weird crap like that?"

Sakura froze, and then her body began to shake, those curvy hips of hers twisting as she sat up. This was probably the most I've ever said to her in a long time. She still didn't face me. I got a good view of her back as her pink hair fell down over her shoulders, a curtain of cherry colored silk.

"So that's what I am to you. Someone who goes and manipulates everyone around her with her tears…" She whispered.

"_Give it up_, Sakura. I'm not giving into your fits anymore." I spat, my voice trembling as the volume in my throat began to rise.

"Fits? So I throw fits, now? All you see me as is the little girl I used to be. You don't even recognize the things people do for you." She called back to me with acid in her throat.

"So you change your 'look' and suddenly I'm supposed to think you're someone completely different? You can't change, Sakura… and you _haven't_."

Apparently, those words hit her hard. But I bet they didn't sting as hard as the look she gave me when she turned around. Tears trickling down her cheeks and washed up eyeliner smudging on top of her high cheekbones. It was the same look she had given me the night I had left… so long ago.

"I know you hate me." She smiled gently. It was the most honest part of her that I had seen since freshmen year. My hand clenched into a fist.

"Sakura, that's not tru—" xx

"I heard what you had to say to Naruto." She whispered, and her full lips didn't miss a syllable.

And what I hated most was that she was _winning._

"If you think what I said was _wrong_, correct me. Everything I said was just the _truth_, Sakura. You can't let it hurt you like this."

"You don't know what Naruto has done for you. You don't know how hard we worked together to save the friend we'd lost. Naruto is a good person… why can't I be a _good person_, too? Why can't I be acknowledged just as much?"

I gulped. I wanted to slap that pretty face of hers. Just to see her _scream_. Just to see her realize that she didn't have an _ounce_ of an idea… she didn't realize who she was talking to.

"Then why don't you be with Naruto? Or Lee? People who have made real sacrifices, Sakura. Don't chase a _dream_. You're not always as unprotected as you think. You have these people who are here, in your life, for one reason only; to protect you." The words came out a little wobbly. I wasn't used to opening up like this.

She smirked and turned her head away from me again. I stood up, walking across the room and standing in front of her. I was going to grab her jaw and make her look me in the eye if I had to… but then she spoke.

"I can't be weak anymore." She whispered.

I just gulped, and glared at the back of her head. Was the room getting a little smaller each minute?

"…You're right. I just wanted someone to _pity_ me. Someone to _notice_ me. You don't know what it's like to be alone, Sasuke. Right. I know what you're thinking. _What would Sakura Haruno know about being alone, when Mr. Sasuke Uchiha is the only sole survivor of the Uchiha clan?_ Because all that time, girls were chasing after you, people were reaching out, and all you did was tell yourself you were alone. I had no friends. I had a big forehead, and it was only until a certain girl named Ino Yamanaka entered my life. And for a little while, you had destroyed that friendship. I ended it because I didn't want to fight over _you_ anymore. How _childish_, right?" She laughed darkly, her fingers shaking.

Idiot. Sakura, you are an idiot.

"Because you couldn't even notice yourself, Sasuke. I wanted to be where you were, and all you could think about was _revenge_. You even _have _what you wanted… and **you still haven't changed**." She shook her head, and the shaking stopped. "And no matter what I say, what I confess… I guess it'll never be enough. I guess… I'll never be good enough."

And then she flung around, her first soaring toward my face.


	6. Crashing Lips and Mangled Bodies

_Sasuke POV still_

**OMG I FEEL WEIRD UPDATING AGAIN.**

**But apparently it was a major cliff hanger.**

**This one is for my reviewers, the people who read this, and the people who have favorited this.**

**This chapter is here for one reason:**

**CherryblossomxSasuke**

**She's very encouraging and a great supporter!**

**Thanks muchly!**

Crashing lips and mangled bodies

Before, I could react at all, her fist was coming towards me. Her hand started to sway a little to the right, and her palm swiped against my cheek with strength I would never even had imagined she possessed.

SWACK. I'll admit it. It was the first time I had been slapped by a girl.

And that hit me harder than a million of her tears.

I tumbled backwards, my legs crumbling beneath me and I fell, sitting down on the medical bed with an 'oomph.' I felt warm blood trickle out from my lower lip; the whole left side of my face was numb. And she continued to go at it.

She jumped me, but I caught her by her wrists. Her tears began to stain her face once again, that cherry curtain no longer hiding her torn features. How badly I wanted that curtain back. Out of all the times I've seen her cry, this was the worst; by far. She was no longer crying _for me_, but _because of me_.

Her bony arms flung out of my hands, and I winced as she began to blow punches to my stomach. But it didn't hurt at all. I watched her hands, balled up into fists, weakly and slowly swing and miss my stomach. Her knuckles pounded against my gut a few times, but weakly. She was bawling even harder than before, her eyes shut tight. She was on the brink of screaming.

I watched as her knees trembled and her hair flew about. Everything went quiet. All I could hear were the words she had said earlier.

**I guess I'll never be good enough.**

Sakura stopped punching me, gasping for air; only to have her lips stained with her tears. Her arms moved away from me, and she hugged herself, turning away from me. All I could do was stare. And stare.

Sakura came back, and raised her hand in the air, above her head, her palm shaking. I looked deeply into her jade eyes and saw weakness, with a faint hint of hatred… maybe jealousy. She was biting her lip, and she was testing me with her strength. And then…

I cradled her in my arms. She really was wrong. She didn't have it as bad as me, but she _believes_ she had it worse. I'll play along. I really just don't want to see her cry again. Oh man, I'm going to have a hard time looking at her for the next week. Or month.

She pressed her lips against my collarbone, and I felt her tears begin to stain my skin. I adjusted the collar of my shirt, and pressed my face into her hair. She smelt of smoke and cinnamon.

I patted her on the back, and she took my hand. I didn't really understand _why_ she was suddenly in my arms, after making it obvious that she was sick of being picked on. That's what happens when your hair is pink and your forehead could hold the population of China.

But who would ever make fun of Sakura besides Ino? Sure she was a hothead and pretty… annoying… and loud… but she was useful when she wanted to be. She could be nice.

Okay, so I made fun of her, too. But all that could run through my mind right then were the words she said and the look on her face. The same look she gave me such a long time ago.

Back then, I didn't look at her when I was leaving. I didn't want to watch her cry over me. I looked at her and told her she was annoying… I had to convince her I wasn't right for her. I didn't deserve her. But I had to turn back around when I saw how weak she looked… how helpless she looked. But I knew she could survive without me… but I couldn't survive without getting my revenge. Sakura would have to wait.

I closed my eyes and sighed, inhaling her smell. The sobbing began to dye down and so I relaxed.

…

"_On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful… and I understand that so well right now!"_

_I closed my eyes, snickering. She won't die if I leave. Just overreacting again, are we?_

…

"_Hatred." Itachi whispered, and my insides began to burn. My pulse stopped cold in my veins as I began to shake. I felt so weak…_

…

"_Why don't you say anything to me?" I heard Sakura blubber. "Why not just open up?"_

"_Why should I?" I snapped, stopping for a second. Sakura's sniffling made my mind twitch. I just wanted to get out of there._

…

"_Shut up about this mark, okay? I can't let anyone find out about it or else they won't let me participate." I growled. Just get it through your thick skull, Sakura. Sakura shook her head and my grip tightened on her wrist before I let go of my hold on her._

"_Why are you trying to be the tough guy?" She frowned, her jade eyes widening._

"_This doesn't concern you. You're just being nosy, again." I grumbled._

"_She was just trying to help! No need to bite her head off." Naruto added in, sticking up for his pink-haired lover. Quit trying to play as the softy, you dobe._

…

"_Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream and—" _

_I ran behind her, and a gasp tumbled from the parting of her lips. _

"_Sakura." I dragged out every syllable, because I knew this was probably going to be the last time I would ever see her… the last time I could say her name._

"_Thank you for everything." I whispered. Sakura gasped again, I little shocked, I guess. Maybe she was expecting me to tell her to 'try and stop being annoying while I'm gone' or maybe 'try not to be so loud.' I knew she was going to fight for me to stay, and I couldn't take her with me. I didn't want her to get hurt._

_It's not personal, Sakura. I told her mentally. I went for the weak spot, between her neck and her shoulder, and her legs crumbled beneath her._

"_Sasuke-kun." She whispered, and I caught her by her waist. She looked so peaceful, with her short hair out of her face for once. Why had she cut it?_

_I carried her over to a bench and set her down._

_"Don't forget me, but don't miss me." I whispered before I pressed my lips against the infamous forehead of hers._

…

And then I walked away. And I can't believe I was okay with that.


	7. Cherry Flavored Bullets

**KONOHA HIGH **

**Behind the Scenes!**

**Me: Sakura Haruno has just punched Sasuke in the face!**

**Here we are with Naruto Uzamaki on this graphic scene.**

**Naruto, what do you think?**

**Naruto: Serves that Sasuke right.**

**He was probably groping her or something!!**

**Me: and what did you think of Sakura's depressing speech? (Wipes eyes with handkerchief)**

**Naruto: Well—**

**Ino: IT WAS HIL-ARIOUS!**

**Naruto: Uh—**

**Kiba: (grabs microphone) It was so sad! (sniffles) SasuSaku FTW! (waves banner)**

**Kakashi: NO! (punches Kiba out of the way) I love NaruSaku FL!**

**Naruto: dattebayo!??**

**Me: Um, actually…**

**Ino: Sama?**

**Me: This is sort of for SasuSaku NaruHina.**

**But**

**It may even end up being a NaruSakuSasu!**

**Kiba/Kakashi/Naruto: DATTEBAYO??  
Me: Uhhh…?**

**(Kiba has a bat in his hands)**

**(Kakashi has an axe)**

**(Naruto has shurikens)**

**Me: (sweat bead) gotta run!! (Dashes away)**

**Sakura: Ahem. (Grabs the microphone)**

**To be honest, I think the author has lost her mind.**

**It's way too serious! I mean, come on!**

**It's OOC.**

**(Sasuke comes up with a lollipop in his mouth)**

**Sasuke: Yeah! I would never call Sakura beautiful!  
Sakura:!! WHAT!?**

**Sakura: JERK! (Punches Sasuke and he falls on the floor)**

**Me: (stops running) SHE DID IT AGAIN!! (Sweatbead)**

**Kiba/Kakashi/Naruto/Me: OH NO! (Faints)**

**Sakura: So concludes 'Behind the Scenes!' See ya!**

**(Pulls down a little curtain that says THE END)**

**Sasuke is still knocked out on the floor.**

**LOL.**

**Yeah. It's retarded but I got a kick out of it.**

Sakura POV

Cherry flavored bullets

Sasuke was holding me. I wanted to push him away. To hit him again. To scream in his face. I wanted him to realize how much he had hurt me over the years. But I couldn't do that. Because my heart still ached for him.

I wish that I had learned to forget him just as he had forgotten me.

Part of me wants everything to start over; and then another part wants it all to stay the same. Something inside me tells me that it will never be like this again. He'll never take me into his arms; this wasn't like him.

I have to be brave to face the future. And if the future meant some time to start over, or just to amend with Sasuke then I'm fine with that. Maybe even a little too fine.

On that night so long ago, I learned that goodbyes will always hurt. And for a while Team 7 was nothing but a picture of how it _used to be_; and pictures can never replace.

My breathing went back to normal, and the hysteria that had suffocated me was quieting down, the feeling of him with his arms around me was the sweetest lullaby that I had had in years. I realized how nice it was to have him back with us, even if it had to be the same as before… and personally, I preferred it that way.

And now, that photograph is of the past. The girl with the smile was now… well, she was pretty screwed up. The pretty boy with the scowl was a seeker of power, and he betrayed his village and his friends. The man with the grey hair was a pervert; his smile is true. And the blond ninja in the orange jumpsuit was the closest to human... and he had a demon sealed inside him.

I want to be more than the girl with the fake smile and teary eyes. Through the good and bad, those memories will bring me tears.

Sasuke inhaled into my hair and I pressed my lips against his bare skin. I fit perfectly, and his stone hard chest softened at my touch.

These moments were true; and words could never replace these feelings. I don't care if he got totally mad at me and blew me off. I had blown punches at him and told him he didn't know who he was. But when I look back at it, the scene replaying underneath the thick skull of mine, something told me that all that was… _just me not knowing who I really was_. Confusing enough? It's hard to explain.

My eyelids became heavy, and my strength was dying. I closed my eyes, now sore, and drifted off into a sleep.

**Even though I'll sacrifice**

**You won't try for me**

**Not now**

**And I'd die just to know you love me**

**And I'm still**

**All alone**

**Isn't something missing—**

**Isn't SOMEONE missing me?**

Sasuke POV

Stabbing sleeping beauty

Looking down to see Sakura sleeping was a big relief. I knew holding her would probably calm her down. It was either that, she was really tired, or the Tylenol had just knocked her out. Looking down at her peaceful face was actually really relaxing compared to how torn it had looked just a second ago;

Her skin chalky white and soft looking, the top layer of her lashes sprinkled with tears like dew… But have you ever heard of a sleeping beauty that wasn't a beauty?  
I haven't either, but I was looking at one.

I very slowly and gently pushed her away from me by her shoulders, and her head rolled around lifelessly. Her breathing was shallow in her throat, and I could hear little zznnn's coming from the parting of her lips. Which were tempting me. I sighed, annoyed with myself for thinking such things of SAKURA. I mean, come on. Pull it together. I swung my feet around her and laid her head down on the paper. I pushed myself off the medical bed and walked to the door that was connected to the office. I opened the door and signaled to the nurse to come back in.

The nurse looked at me and blushed, and the two other hags giggled, and they watched the nurse as she flattened out her skirt, which her fat was bulging out of, and followed me into the room. The staff here is disgusting. The nurse came in and saw Sakura asleep, and ran over to check her pulse.

"She must be out from the Tylenol. Why are her eyes so puffy?" The nurse leaned closer to look at Sakura, and a bead of sweat trickled down my face.

"Tylenol does that to her. It's not a big deal." I lied with a sigh, putting one of my hands into my jean pocket, feeling for my cell phone.

"And—wait, what happened to your face? Your eye seems a little swollen."

"I hit my head on the… counter. I was trying to get a drink from the faucet and I stood up and hit my head." Wow. That was a pretty good one. The nurse was too stupid to realize that if I had hit my HEAD my EYE wouldn't be swollen. But who's the one paying attention here?

I checked my back pocket. There it was. I pulled out my black cellular device and scrolled my contacts. "Do you have Sakura's medical information?"

The nurse cleared her throat. "Yes, but I'm afraid it's for staff only."

"Really?" I gave her a toothy grin, and she practically jumped on top of her computer to find the information for me.

"Sakura Haruno… there's a house number and her mother's cell phone number."

"Try the house." I leaned over her to look get a look at the number, and the nurse giggled when she realized my face was right by her… _chest_. I glared at her. Repulsive. I practically gagged on my own spit.

"Yeahhh, uhhh. I can call it on my own."

"Okay." She tried to sound, like, seductive, but all she sounded like was… a man. Bill Cosby…?

"Hello?" I heard a woman answer the phone.

"Ah yes, Mrs. Haruno?"

"What? Who is this?"

"This is the school office. Your daughter is here and she's sick. Can you come and get her?"

"My little cherry blossom! Oh, my baby!" The woman squawked and then the line went dead.

I can now tell where Sakura got her voice from. And the gene to overreact. I looked over at Sakura. Her mouth was hanging open, her snores loud. Now that was attractive.

That's sarcasm.

XxX

Sakura's mom busted through the office door looking very flustered in her pajamas with her cup of coffee spilling this way and that. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were jade. How did Sakura get pink hair then??

"Where is she?" She asked me, almost kicking down the nurse's door.

"Pink hair." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth, but luckily Sakura's mom thought I was describing her.

"She's over there, ma'am." I pointed to Sakura, who was unconscious.

Sakura's mom rushed over to her daughter and whipped her head back in my direction.

Beads of sweat tickled the back of my head. I knew Sakura had one of the fiercest gazes I've ever seen, but her mom's eyes were kick hard. She looked furious.

"Mrs. Haruno." The nurse handed her a clipboard with some papers and Sakura's mom flipped through them rapidly, her chipped pink nails flying this way and that.

"It's just Miss, actually." Sakura's mom snapped, and worry lines etched into her forehead as she looked back up at the nurse.

"What are these?" Ms. Haruno asked, huskily, and dumped the rest of her coffee down her throat.

I twitched. Sakura wasn't as loony as her mom, but it was giving me an idea of what future Sakura may be like.

"They're medical forms, Ms. Haruno," The nurse cleared her throat, "Since your daughter had Tylenol, we need to give you these forms so that just in case this happens again we have your official permission."

"Why'd you give her Tylenol!?" Sakura's mother screeched. The nurse took a step back, and my pupils shrank.

"She said she had a fever, Ms." The nurse's voice wobbled and her eyes shifted from Sakura and then back to her mother. Did she realize the similarity between the two just like I did?  
"But isn't Tylenol for aches or something like that? Honestly, I used to be a doctor. What kind of crap did they teach you? Did you even go to medical school?" Sakura's mom hissed, and kneeled down to get a look at Sakura. She stroked Sakura's pink hair, smiling. It was the calmest that I had seen this woman yet.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I'll be talked to that way." The nurse whispered to herself, folding her arms across her chest.

"So, she has a fever?" Sakura's mother asked gently, and rubbed her daughter's back.

"Her forehead was burning pretty bad." The nurse nodded.

"What is _he_ doing here_? He_ looks _fine._" Ms. Haruno asked roughly, pointing a chubby finger at me.

"I was helping Sakura out." I gulped. Ms. Haruno raised an eyebrow and scratched the top of her blond head.

"Helping her out, huh? Well, did anything else happen to her? I hope not. Sakura's always a bit of a burden."

"Tell me about it." I sighed, rolling my eyes. Ms. Haruno stood up with a hand on my hip and I coughed, clearing my throat. "Well, she fainted ju—"

"FAINTED? My poor baby! Nurse, may I take her home?" Ms. Haruno shouted, and patted Sakura's shoulder.

The nurse sighed. "You can call me Mitsuki, ma'am. And, yes, I suggest you do take her home."

We honestly don't need any more trouble from Sakura today.

"Good. Oh dear, Sakura. You, _boy._ Help me wake her up." Mrs. Haruno demanded, pointing at me again.

"Um… Ms. Haruno, I don't think you should wake her. As a matter of fact, I don't think you would be able to. I think all that Tylenol knocked her out cold." I shrugged and Ms. Haruno shook her head.

"Ma'am, I can carry her for you." I gulped. I didn't want Ms. Haruno to go all kung-fu on me.

"Very well, then. Don't do anything funny, though." Ms. Haruno scowled and watched me intently. This lady was just a little too overprotective.

"I wouldn't think of it, ma'am." I said and scooped Sakura up into my arms. She twitched and began to snore again. My eyebrow twitched and I walked out into the office.

XxX

Ms. Haruno led me out into the parking lot. It was starting to get colder outside, and I had forgotten my jacket today. My arms began to get goosebumps and Ms. Haruno stayed at my side, still watching me.

"You're awfully suspicious. It's like I know you. No offense, but there's something about you that tells me I shouldn't like you." Ms. Haruno squinted into my eyes.

I gulped. I wanted to say, 'I wasn't the one who had a shot of vodka dumped into her coffee this morning,' but I didn't. I just chuckled.

"Well, sorry that you think of me that way, ma'am."

"So, are you some kind of secret boyfriend?"

"Secret boyfriend?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You know. Is Sakura your girlfriend? To make it simpler."  
I just laughed, but Ms. Haruno was very serious.

"…No, ma'am. Sakura and I are classmates."

"So, you're close friends?" Ms. Haruno asked me, her worry lines coming back and settling on the middle of her forehead.

"Sure." I grinned. Ms. Haruno was so crazy she was funny.

"Hmm. What's your name?" Ms. Haruno asked, tightening her robe around her figure, and looking down at her feet as we neared a silver minivan.

"We don't need to bother with names." I smiled, and Ms. Haruno nodded.

"I didn't really want to know." Ms. Haruno mumbled and my lip twitched.

"Ma'am… before you go, can I ask you a question?" I smiled sheepishly and Ms. Haruno nodded.

"Shoot." She said, pulling out her keys and unlocking the minivan.

"How… did Sakura get pink hair?" I gulped.

"Oh god. That's rich. You really want to know the secret?" Ms. Haruno rolled her eyes and I nodded.

"Her father had red hair. Darkest red you've ever seen. I have blonde hair. Combine those two genes and I guess we got pink hair. It made the doctors go crazy. Everyone thought little Sakura was an alien."

We both laughed, and I actually started to like Sakura's mom. I opened the door to the minivan and set Sakura down so she was laying across two seats behind the driver and passenger.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." I smiled, and turned away, sticking my hands into my pockets.

"I still don't like you." Ms. Haruno called after me. I chuckled, and I could hear her laughing in the distance.

I knew the secret of Sakura's hair… and her mom was pretty cool. Even if she was just a little crazy.


	8. Anywhere but Wonderland

**OMG OOPS.**

**I put two chapters into one last time.**

**Stabbing Sleeping Beauty was supposed to be chapter 8. GAHHH.**

**Noooo.**

**Oh well.**

**Over 450 views! NO WAY!**

**I love you**

**Sakura POV**

Anywhere but wonderland

I awoke to find that I was in the car with my mom. I saw her jade eyes shift in the rearview mirror as she watched me sit up. My back hurt and I stretched myself out across the two seats I had been occupying. I rubbed my eyes, but flinched to find my fingers smudged black and my eyelids throbbing.

My mother's worry-lines attacked her forehead as she turned around to look at me when we hit a red light. Was it really… raining outside?

"Mom, what the—" I slurred, but my mom cut me off.

"My god, Sakura! Thank goodness you're awake!" She squawked, and then let out a long sigh.

"What am I—" I began again, but my mom interrupted. Was she drunk again? Maybe I was drunk, or still sleeping. How did I end up in the car?

"Oh, sweetheart! Why didn't you call if you had a fever? The nurse was telling me your pulse was crazy, and then this odd boy—my god, he looked like a ghost— told me that you had FAINTED earlier! Have you been eating? Maybe we need to get you on some medication!" She started to bite her nails. She brushed a piece of blonde hair out of her face.

"MOM." I screamed, closing my eyes. That hurt my ears. "I'm fine. I just need you to tell me what's going on."

"I'm taking you home, Sakura. You need some good rest! Oh lord, and I need some Tequila! That always used to help me when your father was away on long business trips, and—"

"No, No, No… Mom, I need to get back to school! Who called you?" I sat up. I was very awake now.

"Well, that ghostly boy. He had this weird look on his face! I didn't like him. He had such odd hair and mean coal eyes—"

"Sasuke? He called you?"

"That was that Sasuke character? Oh, honey, what were you doing with him?" She was driving now. That was a long light… or maybe she had been holding up traffic and we had to wait through two of them.

"Calm down, Mom. All he did was help me to the nurse—"

"You used to come home crying about that boy! If I had known it was the same one I would have given him a good kick in the shin! What's that all about?" She babbled, and she was whipping her head from me and then back to the road.

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, you're blood pressure. Don't get too stressed, all right?"

"Don't start getting sassy. I won't take that CRAP." My mom giggled when she said crap, thinking by using that word she was fitting in with what she thought was 'the teen's everyday lingo.'

"Turn this car around!" I shouted, unbuckling and reaching for the wheel, but my hand hesitated. If only I was old enough to drive! Now, at 16, all you could get was a permit, but I couldn't push my mom out onto the road and drive… at least I couldn't do it _legally_, anyway.

"No! You're going to go straight to bed when we get home, all right? You're not 'fine,' Sakura, you're sick as a… as a… as a sick person! We've got to fatten you up!"

"You teenagers and your insecurities. It's pathetic, honestly." She flicked her hand out at her side, and left the rest of her attention to the road.

"Mom—" I wanted to say something more, but she immediately turned on Hips Don't Lie by Shakira and started snapping her fingers and nodding her head at random people in their cars. Once the light changed, they hit the pedal as hard as they could.

I didn't want to fight with her anymore, so I just laid back down and closed my eyes. It was the best way to hide from anyone I might know seeing me with my mom belching random lyrics out. When it came to the Spanish parts of Jaylo's songs, my mom usually just said stuff like 'Ooh caliante enchilada!' which I tried to tell her meant 'hot enchilada' but she thought it meant 'sexy body.' She's so stupid sometimes.

I wonder what everyone else was doing back at school. How was I supposed to talk to Sasuke without it being totally awkward? And how was I supposed to talk to Naruto, who was probably still really mad that I let Sasuke carry me. I hope they handle it out on their own.


	9. Love is a Battlefield

**I update too much. Harhar. But like I said, school is coming!**

**Now a couple dedications:**

**Girlivy1717 : thanks for being my first review!**

**Princess-Christina-Ark: Yay! Another Karin Hater! I'm so excited! Thanks for my second review!**

**CherryblossomxSasuke: for all that support!**

**Yana.banana: Thanks for the comment and kudos for adding in your thoughts!**

**-HyuugaMiharu-: thanks you for the fav and encouraging me to update!**

**Sakura5558: Thanks for loving my story!**

**WOW.**

**Now over 570 views! Thank you all!**

**I'll be updating like a maniac tomorrow because of school, but the story isn't over yet!**

**Sasuke POV.**

Love is a battlefield

"Uchiha! I'm not finished with you, yet!" Naruto called after me as I walked down the halls. It was the last class of the day. Why couldn't he wait for school day to end?

I ignored him and continued walking, taking deep breaths.

"H-Hi, Sasuke." A chubby girl with russet hair greeted me.

"Hey." I said, but didn't glance at her when I said it.

"Catch you later, Master _Lame_." Temari teased and I poked her playfully in her side which made her jump and giggled. I laughed and kept walking.

"UCHIHA! HOLD UP!" Naruto roared. I rolled my eyes and finally turned around.

"What's your problem, dobe?" My lip twitched and Naruto had his eyes squinted and his child-like features in an intense scowl. His face was pretty red.

"What did you do to her?" Naruto demanded, his hands on his hips.

"You look a little fruity when you do that, Naruto." I grinned, and Naruto growled.

"I thought we were friends." Naruto said stiffly, all signs of playing gone.

"We are." I told him as I turned away. "And if that's all you wanted to know, then I think I'll be going off."  
"Who's Karin?" He asked. I stopped in my tracks. The red head.

"She's new here. Why? Did she say something about me?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

Naruto ran to my side and we started to walk. I stared at my feet but I knew he was looking at me. I looked up to see him nodding and going 'hmm' and 'yeahhh' like the dobe he always was. Good ole' Naruto.

"You like this Karin, don't you?" Naruto frowned.

I scowled.

"I'll admit that she's interesting, and she's actually one of the few females in this school with a brain. But it's nothing more than approbation towards her."

"Cheers to Karin." Naruto's voice leaked with acid. We rounded the corner. My last class was only a few steps away.

"What does _Karin_ have to do with _you_?" I looked away from him, inhaling through my nose.

"It doesn't have to do with _me_. I just heard some things." He said sheepishly, and my whole body went tense.

_Sakura._

"Tell her it doesn't concern her. I told you before, she's trying too hard."

"If you really don't care for her, then stop messing with her head and let her move on."

"That's something that _you_ would like, right?" I walked away from Naruto.

"Wait!" He jumped in front of me, and brushed his blond locks away from his eyes.

"Do you care for Sakura?" He asked intently, gripping my shoulders and looking me in the eye.

I sighed. Everyone is still such a huge pain.

"_Don't touch me_. I'm going to be late." My shoulder bumped Naruto and I started for my class, leaving him to stand there alone. There was silence. Everyone else was in class, and Naruto was going to get me late.

"Sasuke," I just kept walking, "One day you're going to realize you care for her. And when that day comes… she'll be waking up next to the guy that _already knew_."

I turned around to give him once last glare, but he was gone. I scowled to myself and opened the door to my class.

I didn't _care about Sakura_…

Maybe.


	10. Territory: X Marks My Spot

**I wanted freedom**

**Found it restricted**

**I tried to give you up**

**Now I'm addicted**

**Yeah you**

**Will be**

**The death**

**Of me**

**Time is Running out by Muse.**

**Listen to it. Heehee.**

**OMG THIS IS SO ANNOYING!??  
Updating is like crack.**

**Harhar.**

**LAST ONE FOR TODAY.**

**No more tempting me.**

**It's because this is short.**

**Still Sasuke POV. **

**Are we seeing a hint of SasuNaru here?**

**LOL. umm **

**WHERE IS THE NARUHINA??**

**Believe me. It's coming.**

TERRITORY

Ding. Ding. Ding.

I couldn't get Naruto's words out of my head.

Even if he was just talking _crap._

_And that was it._

I walked out into the halls with all the other students and began to start my way for the main doors. I walked outside, and I noticed rain was pouring down.

I smiled. I've always been an aficionado of cold weather. It was just so relaxing. What had started into a nice spring morning had turned into the showers of spring. I had a feeling that my group's plans for the beach trip this weekend were going to be canceled. Luckily, tomorrow was Friday. I still had about a day before the trip, and if the rain just kept coming then it was quite simple. I would just have to dump my suitcase over and put my clothes away. I didn't even care about whether or not we were going. I don't like the ocean. Things live in there.

I stood under the arched doorway of the main doors of Konoha High. I sighed, and buttoned up my shirt all the way. At least I had my jeans and my long sleeves. Wonderful. Sarcasm.

"Sasuke!" I heard a female voice and turned my head to see Karin.

"Karin." I smiled and she walked up to me. But she seemed… different.

"Wow, its cold." She fluttered her eyelashes and flashed me that smile. She took my arm and slung it over her. "We can share this jacket. You don't want to get sick."

Karin tossed a giant leather coat around one of my shoulders and one of hers. The jacket was huge! Like, maybe an XXXXXXLLLLL. But… Karin didn't look overweight.

"I think I'll be okay. And… is this jacket even yours?" It could fit around _both of us_, and I was shocked.

"Of course it's mine." She gave me a toothy grin and buried her hip into my thigh. She was shorter than I thought.

"Hey! THERE SHE IS!" Kiba pointed at Karin as he peeked his head around the corner of the building.

"W-Who? Me?" She smiled at them sheepishly, fixing her glasses.

"SHE'S THE ONE THAT STOLE CHOUJI'S JACKET!" Kiba shouted, and Shikamaru pounced around the corner. He was holding a dark blue umbrella over his head with Ino clutched to his side. Shikamaru sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I thought you said this was yours." I said dully, and Karin looked up at me innocently. A bead of sweat trickled down her cheek. "Well, Sasuke, you see—"

Suddenly, a chubby hand snatched Karin by her long red hair and started yelling at her. Karin yelled right back and called him a 'fattie-face' which only made everyone even more mad at her. I sighed and waved weakly as I turned around and started down the steps, my hair suddenly pressing on my skull as it began to get wet. I stuck my hands in my pockets.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Karin called, but I heard another roar from Chouji and a growl from Kiba.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin called desperately. My eyes widened, and I winced as something inside me snapped.

---

"_Sasuke… kun…"_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Good morning, Sasuke-kun!"_

---

I clenched my first, and shook my head. I turned around to see Karin looking at me with a frown, and she was soaking wet.

Sasuke-kun. Is that what I was to Karin? It was what I was to Sakura. And as loud as she may be, Sasuke-kun was something that Sakura called me.

_Get over it, Sasuke. It's your name! _

"Get yourself home and dry, Karin. I'll see you tomorrow." I called to her, and then set down the stone path to my apartment. My empty apartment.


	11. Frankly, My Dear, I Don't Give A

**It's seriously, like, twelve at night right now.**

**Shikaino-fan: Thanks! No one has actually said my story was 'addicting.' Thank you muchly.**

**I know muchly isn't a word. I use it. Get over it. HarHar.**

**Listening to Perfect Exceeder while writing this. I started laughing.**

**I don't know when I'll be updating next.**

**It may be totally random from here on out.**

**Dedication:**

**To Pete Wentz.**

**My favorite bassist.**

**Who signed my skin.**

**And shares my passion for the invisible children.**

_The next day._

FRANKLY, MY DEAR, I DON'T GIVE A

**Strawberryshortcakepony.**

After telling Mom she was a psycho and I acted totally normal, she decided to let me go to school. I was so excited that she suddenly started getting second thoughts about my medical condition.

I pulled on some jeans and slipped on black Uggs. It wasn't going to be awkward. I was going to act like nothing happened.

I'm going out tonight, only it's going to be a blind date for Naruto, although he knows I'm just going to invite Hinata. All I had to do was ask her to come and tell her Naruto's there and she'll show up.

I slipped a new shirt which I had just bought for school. I had to buy an umbrella to match, too, but I wanted to look good.

If I suddenly became super hot, Sasuke would totally fall for me.

Or not. I mean, come on. Karin smiles like the Grinch. All creepy and huge like. And he's interested in her. And she's repulsive.  
I admired my shirt and sighed happily. I pulled it over myself and looked in the mirror. The shirt was white with black trims on the straps and the end of the shirt, and it was decorated with black polka dots. Red cherry-blossoms decorated the bottom, which I thought honestly were a little cheesy. I shrugged, because I looked good in it.

Or so I thought. I noticed that you could totally see my huge hips poking out at the side of the shirt. On the mannequin the shirt was supposed to be baggy and draw more attention to your chest. And I had just put a few pounds on. I sighed, frustrated, but then decided that maybe having my hips show wasn't a bad idea.

I read a People magazine once that talked about how guys actually liked a girl better when she wasn't totally anorexic; apparently, they liked meat on their women. So what was bad about putting on some weight? If only I had known how to work my hips so long ago.

I grabbed my pink umbrella and twirled around with it in the mirror. Maybe if I cut my hair again, it would draw more attention? I glanced over at my dresser and grabbed a black ribbon. I took the front layer of my hair and pulled it back, tying it with the ribbon. Ah ha! Sasuke was all mine.

I grabbed my pop-tart out from the toaster and slid into my large jacket with fur in the hood. Who knew Macy's actually had things that weren't designed for old women and the legally blind?

The air was a lot colder than it had been the other morning. I sighed and steam blew from my lips, swirling into the icy air. It felt like it could snow, but it was only rain. It was spring, of course. Known as the time when flowers are popular and it rains a little more than usual. Well, in Konoha, it barely even rains at all.

I sighed and put the umbrella over my head and carried my Biology text book in hand. I hated missing work in class, because then you have to carry your own text book to school and listen to the current class assignment while you do the one you missed at the same time. It sucks.

But I was having some major problems yesterday.

I was scared about seeing Sasuke. I had punched him in the face!

And then he was hugging me.

Awkward, much? Don't tell me you wouldn't be scared. TenTen wouldn't be… and Ino wouldn't be… forget it! I'm petrified. I punched him, and to tell you the truth I was actually… for the first time… upset at him. Angry at him.

It felt so good to smack that face of his. If anyone had been there to witness it I'm pretty sure the whole school would hate me.

The whole school?

Let's think about this.

About 60 of Konoha High is girls. I happen to just be close friends with a couple of them.

And Sasuke's fan club is…

60.

So basically the whole school.

But no one can tell me that he didn't deserve that punch.

XxX

I arrived at the Konoha main doors and ran inside to see students scattered about and to hear sandals squeaking here and there. Everyone's head snapped in my direction, and this made me feel very uncomfortable.

So I started to bolt back outside when I crashed into something rock hard.

Sasuke?

"Well, hey, forehead!" Ino smiled.

Nope. It was just Ino's chest. Gosh. They're like BOULDERS.

"Hi… Ino?" It came out more of a question.

"Wow! You look hot." She commented. I know it sounds wrong, but she didn't mean it that way. Or maybe she was kidding? She didn't sound like it.

"Thanks…?" what's with her lately?

"Look, I know a lot has happened in the past and everything, but I've realized that you're really chill." Ino gave me a toothy smile.

I shrugged. "Look, Ino… I'm not so sure about that. I mean, all of that time you were really mad at me and everything. Are you willing to forgive me just like that?" I rubbed the back of my neck.

Ino tilted her head back and laughed, her chest growing by the minute.

I took a step back.

"Look, Sakura. I knew you didn't say those rumors about me." Ino patted my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. The ends of her full lips tugged up into a smile and her eye lashes fluttering. It seemed more like she was flirting with me than apologizing to me.

"You _knew_ I didn't…? Wait, Ino, then why did you _tell everyone_ I said those things?"

"Because, Sakura… I was…" She moved her hand away and tapped her fingers against her tiny thighs, and adjusted her micro-mini skirt a little. Then she sighed and whispered, "jealous of you." Ino's bottom lip wobbled and then she placed a manicured hand over her heart.

"What?" I asked, and Ino nodded. She sniffled. Oh gosh.

"Truly. I was a jealous fool, Sakura. I see the mistakes I've made. Yes, I've realized that some of the things I've done to you were i-irre… irrevo… uhh—"

"Irrevocable?"

"Yes. That. You had everything. So, please forgive me." She sighed sadly. I could tell she was faking it. Ino was the worst liar ever.

"Can I… think this over really quick? In the… bathroom?"

"Uh… sure." Ino shrugged, somehow now perfectly happy again.

I was out of there. I darted around the corner and saw Naruto at the drinking fountain by the Janitor's closet. Perfect. I sprinted up to Naruto and poked him in the side. He stood up, his eyes wide. The corner of his mouth had water dribbling down the corner of his lips.

"Saku-"

"HELP. INO. WANT. FAKING." I breathed, trying to take a breath.

"What are you—" Naruto brushed his lips on the black sleeve of his shirt when I took him by his arm and dragged him into the Janitor's closet.

"S-Sakura-chan. This is so sudden…" Naruto whispered. I rolled my eyes in the darkness and felt around the walls for a switch.

"Dattebayo? What's this?" I heard a 'click' sound and the light came on.

"Oh. There it is." I breathed. I leaned against the wall. The room was cramped with cleansers and Windex bottles.

"Sakura-chan? Is something wrong? You're going to be the death of me." Naruto sounded frustrated. He was probably mad. He would get over it, knowing him.

"It was Ino again." I stopped panting, catching a breath.

"Rocky?" Naruto exclaimed. I guess Rocky was another one of his weird nicknames for Ino.

"Yes! And she was apologizing to me!" I yelled, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ino? Apologizing? Was it really Ino?" Naruto stammered and I groaned.

"Yes! It's so weird!"

"Was she serious?" Naruto asked, leaning on the Janitor's mop bucket which was perched a little off a shelf.

"I think so, but—" I looked down at my Uggs, hugging myself sadly.

"But what!? Ino doesn't deserve an apology from you!" Naruto said roughly.

"But do _you_ deserve an apology?" I bit my lower lip and Naruto's eyes widened. He shrugged, and his eyebrows tugged down towards his nose in a scowl. But he wasn't scowling at me. He was looking at the floor.

"Sakura, it's okay. It's not your fault. Sasuke is a lot stronger than me, and as long as he didn't do anything to you."

"I did do something to him, though. Naruto, you better sit down."  
We sat down on the floor in the Janitor's closet. I had PE first period and Naruto had World Study so we decided to hide out together in there. Even if it smelt like dust mixed with Febreeze.

I told Naruto everything that happened in the nurse's office. And when I say everything, I mean _everything._

Naruto twitched when I explained about how Sasuke and I had gotten a little cuddly.

"Then I woke up and my mom told me the office called and told her to pick me up." I took a breath, finally finishing my story.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so proud of you for giving him a sock in the jaw! I bet it felt really good, huh?" Naruto smirked, pleased with more of himself than with me.

I just sighed sadly again. "I didn't feel good about it, Naruto. I mean, I did… but I shouldn't have slapped him."

"If I had been there I would have laughed my—"

"Naruto," I shouted, and then dropped my voice to a whisper once I had his attention, "I lived in agony. Not knowing where he was all that time. I was so scared for him, and after a while the time grew so long that I didn't even know him anymore."

Naruto gulped, and then let out a sigh. A bead of sweat trickled down his cheek.

I smiled gently. "Naruto… _I'm sorry_. And thank you for being there when Sasuke wasn't."

Naruto opened one eye to look at me.

"And to make it up to you…" I smirked and leaned forward, grabbing the collar of his shirt. Naruto's face got red and he pursed his lips awkwardly. I tried not to laugh and dodged his lips to whisper in his ear, "I'm setting you up on a blind date." I moved away from him, and crossed my legs under each other.

I slapped my hands over my lips, squeezing my eyes shut, preparing for him to—

"WHAT? WITH WHO?" Naruto shouted, glaring at me.

"I can't tell you who it is. Not yet. You got it?" I grinned ear to ear. I liked knowing things that Naruto didn't.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

Next was my class with Sasuke. Biology.


	12. She's Living Life in Plastic

Sasuke POV

**OVER 1100**

**:O**

**OMGSH.**

**You're kidding me, right?**

**This is ridiculous. I will be uploading as much as I can today, but probably no more than 3 uploads. This counts as 1.**

**It's still a lot, but school caught up with me.**

**Here you go.**

SHE'S LIVING LIFE IN PLASTIC

_1 2 3 4_

_Let me hear you scream if you want some more… _

I walked into Biology. I was ready for anything but _today_. I would have to see Sakura sitting in front of me.

I don't think I could handle that just yet. Why couldn't Sakura just get over the fact that she annoys me? I like her as a friend, but honestly… and all that crying yesterday just makes me feel like a jerk._ I hope she stops trying to make herself into something she's not._

I took my seat as the students started to pile in. Iruka began to scribble things onto the blackboard as everyone took their seats. And then she came in.

And that's when I got really mad.

When did she dress up this much? Is she still trying to play with my head after I told her that it really bugged me?

She threw her umbrella down next to her chair and took her seat.

Something inside me snapped. Victoria Secret cologne…? Ino used to tell me it was the best and really caught attention (not like I cared, which I told her). Sakura was turning into a fashion zombie wannabe. She was turning into Ino.

My hands clenched into fists on my desks as I sank in my seat. Sakura opened her text book and began to do the assignment she had missed while she was at her first visit in the nurse's office.

I tapped her shoulder. Wait, why did I do that?

"Yes?" She fluttered her eyelashes at me. Oh my god. Oh god. She didn't. She was. Oh god.

She was wearing make-up. She's looked like a Fake. She wanted to be one. I could tell by her scared and confused face that I had been scowling at her.

"Sasuke?" She whispered, and all I could do was stare into her eyes, my scowl fading.

**I guess I'll never be good enough.**

"MR. UCHIHA!" Iruka gasped as one of the desks went crashing through the window.

Just seconds ago, with rage, I had picked up one of the desks and chucked it at the window.

I panted, my eyes fixed on Sakura. The pieces of broken glass scattered the classroom. Sakura's jade eyes were misty and alarmed.

"THAT IS SCHOOL PROPERTY!" Iruka gasped, and then I shot him one of my death glares.

Iruka gulped. I stormed up to the front of the class.

"Detention, Mr. Uchiha." Iruka said firmly, handed me a pink slip with a glare. The whole class was silent as I stormed out. I started to run down the halls, and that's when my battle with Itachi filled my head again.

…

"_Itachi." I hissed. Itachi sat on his throne, smirking at me with those sharingan eyes._

"_Brother. What a surprise." Itachi cooed and I clenched my fist._

"_Shut up. It ends now, Itachi." I shouted, pointing a finger at him._

"_Let's not get too hasty, Sasuke. We both know how this is going to end." Itachi murmured, brushing past me. He looked very calm. It was making me angry._

"_If you know how this is going to end, Itachi… then why don't you just drop dead now and spare all this trouble?" I whispered harshly, turning around to see him sharing my scowl with me._

_Itachi just stared, his hands behind his back._

"_IT ENDS NOW!" I cried, and ran towards him with full force._

…

"Ah, Mr. _Uchiha_. Welcome." Tsunade greeted me. Kiba waved at me, a big smile on his face.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Kiba called, and I realized Neji was with him.

My fists were still clenched as I walked up to Tsunade, handing her the slip of paper. Tsunade nodded, crumbled it up, and kicked her feet back up onto her desk. She put on her reading glasses and began to read a text book about the human body.

I sat down next to Kiba, grunting.

"What did you get in here, for?" Kiba said, putting on a New York accent. I just scowled in reply. Kiba gulped.

"Well," Kiba sighed in annoyance, and then grinned, "Don't you want to know why _I'm_ in here?" Kiba smirked slyly, nodding as he drummed his fingers on the top of his desk as he turned to face me.

"You're _always_ in here." I mumbled, and my migraine started to die down.

"Quit ruining it, Sasuke. It's really good." Kiba whispered. Neji just grumbled.

"Neji has a funny one, so if mine bores you his will cheer you up. Believe me." Kiba added in again, pointing his thumb at Neji, whose lip was twitching.

"Okay, Kiba. Why are you in here?"

Kiba smiled. "Well, I gave Kakashi a Swirly."

"Swirly?" I blinked, my hand relaxing.

"You know, the one where their faces are jammed into the toilet." Kiba smirked proudly.

I chuckled. "I guess that was a pretty good one."

"How about you, man?" Kiba asked.

"Let's hear Neji first." I suggested, and Neji waved his hand at us, signaling us to go away. Kiba laughed loud, causing Tsunade to send us a death glare.

"Neji punched Raidon Tokushima in the face and broke his nose." Kiba whispered, snorting.

"Nice." I grumbled, smirking at Neji. Neji blushed, turning his head away from us.

"Neji got upset because someone insulted his gorgeous hair." Kiba sighed, and moved his index finger in a circular motion by his ear, rolling his eyes around; signaling Neji was a little crazy. Neji saw this and slapped Kiba in the back of the head, a vein in his forehead throbbing.

"His hair is cut now, though. I thought Neji liked it this way." I raised and eyebrow and Kiba chuckled.

"No… Neji got upset because Raidon-san said his old hair made him look like Hinata on crack."

My face got red and I snorted, trying to hold in a burst of laughter that was just inches away from hysteria.

Neji missed his old hair, and he got upset when the other guy had tried to comment on his new look.

Same old Neji.

"Just quit _giggling_." Neji mumbled, his face scrunched into a scowl.

Kiba and I opened our mouths and our mouths were twitching, but all that was coming out were wheezes or gasps for air.

We finished in a couple minutes, but then Kiba…

"So, what did you do?" Kiba asked, whipping tears from the corner of his eyes. I slammed my fist down on the desk, which made Tsunade jump out of her seat.

Kiba and Neji looked shocked and confused, their eyes wide.

"Sakura Haruno." The words escaped my lips… I didn't miss a syllable


	13. You Never Know Until it's Gone

YOU NEVER KNOW UNTIL IT'S GONE

**She said**

**She's had enough**

**Well it sounds to me like you're straight out of luck**

**And out of love**

**She said**

**She's all through**

**And life's not blowing her kisses**

**Thanks to you**

**I want to know**

**What you were thinking**

**I can't imagine why it didn't even sink in**

**You say you never know what you've got until it's GONE.**

I whipped the tears from my eyes as I walked out of Biology.

Since when did he freak out like that? Didn't we get past it all the other day? Sasuke was honestly freaking me out.

Sasuke can't break me down. _Not now_. Hinata's got a date.

I walked into Algebra, all heads turning towards me. TenTen flung her arms around me, smiling.

"God, Sakura! You gave us all a heart attack yesterday!" TenTen giggled.

Temari snickered, placing a hand on her hip. "Yeah, and how are we supposed to believe you were sick when you come back looking like _that?"_

Hinata had a gentle smile on her pretty features, and I waved at her. She came up and hugged me, giggling.

TenTen had her pink sidekick in her hand as she pushed a button and the cover flipped up. Her thumbs were working at a rapid speed, and she started giggling here and there.

"You look really cute, Sakura." Hinata grinned, and I gulped.

"Hinata, can I talk to you really quick?" I asked her, not knowing whether or not it would be okay with her.

"Oh come on, Sakura. Secrets don't make friends." Temari said, winking at me as she sat on top of Gaara's desk, crossing her legs. Gaara had his i-pod earphones hanging from around his neck, and a baggy Fall Out Boy shirt showed off his broad shoulders. A girl named Rini jumped in front of Gaara, giving him a My Chemical Romance CD and then dodging back to her seat. Gaara blinked, picked up the CD, and Temari started cracking up.

I took Hinata by her arm and dragged her over to a corner. Kakashi eyed me suspiciously and looked at the clock. I didn't have a lot of time before class starts.

"Okay, here's the thing," I smiled at her, knowing she would like what I was about to ask her, "I need to know if you like Naruto."  
"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata's cheeks flushed.

"Yeah. You have a crush on him, right?" I elbowed her, but she twiddled her purple polished fingers nervously.

"Well, I used to," Hinata squeaked, "but I've been starting to hang out a lot more with Lee-kun."

LEE-KUN!?? My eyebrow twitched and I tightened the ribbon holding back my hair.

Lee was a lot taller now, about 6'2, and very muscular. His goal for Freshmen year was to get a girlfriend, but as time grew (along with his muscles) Lee decided to join the Konoha High Hornets football team… and from then on, football was his life. He wanted to become captain and quarterback of the Senior team next year, so he was working hard.

His face grew into his eyes, making his tan features more relaxed as his eyes became less… huge. His eyebrow's got a little better, too, but I heard from TenTen that he goes to Sudi's Salon once a week to get them plucked and waxed. If the football team knew that, they'd probably do Lee a favor and sign him up for the cheerleading team. If someone told Lee a cute girl was joining the cheer team, he would jump into awkwardly tight pants faster than you can say ewleetakethatoffyoufag.

"Oh, well… I was going to ask you if you would want to go to PF Chang's with me and Naruto, but if you—"

"Naruto-kun is g-going to be t-there?!" Hinata squeaked, her cheeks turning a rosy color, standing out against her fair skin.

"Y-Yeah," a bead of sweat trickled down my cheek, "So, do you want to—"

"WHAT TIME!?" Hinata giggled, very excited.

After Algebra I promised Hinata I would give her details on what to wear, but she told me to meet her at the gates after school so I could go to her house and pick out what to wear tonight.

Since her father was always this way and that doing business work for Donald Trump or Bill Gates (or any other trillionaire tycoon), he didn't get to watch over Hinata as much as he could. Or should.

I started walking to my next class when suddenly, a puddle from yesterday's rain came my way and I slipped. I didn't trip, but I grabbed someone else's shoulders and took them down, along with their books.

"Oh gosh!" I shrieked, and bent down to start picking them up.

I heard a groan, a female voice and that's when I noticed a pair of black-framed glasses.

I also noticed a tan pair sandals. I gulped as I held her History book in my hand and stood up straight. A wide Grinchy face was beaming at me, and my stomach hissed. But I wasn't hungry.

"HEY." Karin smiled. I noticed that her hair was a shiny, new, velvet black. The same color as Sasuke's hair.

I twitched, and Karin just snorted. I think she meant to laugh.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"You scared me for a second, but then I noticed that head of pink hair and I knew it was you." Karin grinned again.

Her newly black hair hung just under her chest. She wore a pink, fuzzy sweater that looked very itchy. She wore a long jean skirt that zipped up at each side and stopped just below her knees. She ditched the loafers and the weird socks, but she actually didn't look too bad. If her hair was still red it might have been worse, though.

"I was thinking of getting the frames of my glasses customized. Maybe butterflies or something."

"You should get llamas, Karin Llama." I said.

My eyes widened, and I slapped my pale hands over my lips. OH. MY GOSH. I just called Karin… a Karin Llama… after thinking about her face being photoshopped.

Karin blinked, and I started laughing. Hysterically.

"S-S-Sorry! I didn't mean it! T-That's m-mean of m-m-me, I… HA! Sorry!" I gasped for air between giggles. Karin just blinked, and her face was not amused.

Oh gosh. NO. MENTAL IMAGE OF KARIN LLAMA.

It was all over.

I was dead meat this time.

I darted down the hall, laughing hysterically, but I was so embarrassed! Poor Karin! I mean, I didn't like her, but she didn't deserve that.

I ran into my next class and took breaths, my heart rate starting to calm down. Naruto walked in and sat down next to me, scared. His blue eyes were wide. I was still laughing, but faintly. I felt so bad for Karin, but that Llama thing was classic…

"S-Sakura-chan…?" Naruto bent over and tried to get a look at me.

"Ha…. Haha… Harhar… haaa.."

"Are you okay?"

"…Hmm… haha… ha…"

"Oh god. How many Rockstars did you have this time?"

"N-Naruto… haha… I'm officially dead."


	14. Pulses Quicken Dim the Lights

PULSES QUICKEN dim the lights 

**Sasuke POV.**

**Can you hear me cry out to you?  
Words I t****hought I'd choke on **

**figure out  
I'm really not so with you anymore  
I'm just a ghost  
So I can't hurt you anymore  
So I can't hurt you anymore**

And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink?  
Let me go  
So, you can, well now so, you can  
I'm so far away from you  
Well now so

**you can**

And without you is how I 

**disappear**

I handed the lunch lady 60 cents for the tomato. I was unavoidably grouchy than normal today. I grumbled as I made my way through the Quad, my black sandals sinking here and there into muddy grass, the aftermath of yesterday's rain. The skies were lingering with rain clouds, the sun peeking over them shyly here and there.

"Yeah, her name is Akina Saika. She definitely fits into jeans the nicest, if you know what I mean." Kiba snickered, and Lee nodded in agreement. Neji grumbled with Shikamaru. I walked up and they all look at me. Kiba was smirking.

"Well, if it isn't our detention buddy, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha." Kiba exclaimed, raising his beer in the air and Lee held his up as well. Lee was smiling hugely, a slight blush appearing across his face.

"Kiba, you idiot, get that vodka away from Lee… you know how he gets." I hissed, sitting down and resting my elbows against the rusty top of the table.

"Harsh, man! You know I'm not like I used to be." Lee hiccupped, making his way into almost unconsciousness.

"Sasuke just being an—" Kiba began, but Neji slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow." Kiba groaned, rubbing his neck and wincing one eye.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Did I miss something?"

"Well, you've missed a lot lately. You're always off with Ino." I yawned, biting harder into my tomato. A splash of red dripped down onto my black jeans and I sighed. I've had enough crap for one day.

Shikamaru blinked. "What's your problem, man?"

"He had a tizzy over Sakura again." Kiba told Shikamaru, rolling his eyes.

"Haruno?" Shikamaru arced an eyebrow at me.

"He threw a desk out the window." Neji whispered.

…

All three erupted into laughter, and I just sat there. My cheeks got hot and my hair fell into my eyes. I blew it out of the way and my lip twitched.

"Shut up." I grumbled, closing my eyes. I opened them again to see Kiba in my face, fluttering his eyelashes and pursing his lips.

"Sasuke-kun! Ooh, Sasuke-kun! You're so dreamy!" Kiba made his voice go an octave higher and then Shikamaru stood up, laughing. Kiba ran over to Shikamaru and pranced around him, his eyes wide.

"Sasuke-kun! You're so dreamy! Ooh! And HOT! Sasuke-kun, love me!" Kiba shouted to Shikamaru. Shikamaru's face was red as he started laughing. Neji was even chuckling to himself. Kiba could barely breathe. Naruto came up just then, a beer in his hands. He took a sip, and then his eyes widened when he realized what Kiba was doing.

Kiba turned one way, "Sasuke-kun," and then turned the over, running his hands through his hair and making his voice deeper, "Sakura-chan, there is something I must tell you."

Naruto spit out his beer, cracking up. I clenched my fist and stood up. I was ready to beat the crap out of the next person who laughed.

"What is it, Sasuke-Sasuke-Sasuke-kun?" Kiba fluttered his eyelashes, and clasped his hands together. He turned again. He didn't see me walking towards him.

"When I tell you you're annoying, it just means…" Kiba started.

_If you want to live, don't say it._

"…that I…"  
_Oh god, No._

"…love…"

_NO._

"y—"

I walked up to Kiba, grabbing him by his shirt collar. His feet picked off the ground and Kiba's eyes widened as we were almost nose to nose.

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Kiba's cheek.

"What were you going to say?" I hissed, and Kiba trembled underneath my grasp. He was so tiny. If I really wanted to, I could snap him like a twig.

"Sasuke! Whoa!" Shikamaru took me by the shoulder, his eyes narrowing on me. I released Kiba, and he fell to the ground. Neji rushed to his side.

A few giggles emerged from the crowd in the Quad and TenTen, Hinata, Temari, Ino, and… Sakura… appeared.

She was just like one of them.

For a while, I thought she was different.

But I guess I was wrong.

The girl's eyes widened and there was a silence. Not an awkward one, but one where everyone was thinking. Hinata ran over to Kiba as Naruto tried to help him up. Kiba looked me in the eyes and then glanced at Sakura. I saw something glint.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata squeaked. She knelt down and heaved Kiba to his feet.

Sakura took a step forward, and I took a step back from her.

I wanted the Sakura that had opened up to me.

The one that would _threw punches_ at me and tell me she was _sick_ of me.

Because no one else did that.

But this Sakura before me… She was _fake_, and just like the others.

"What's going on?" She asked, her voice small.

I shot a look at her, and Sakura took a step back. And then…

"Sakura-chan." Naruto walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked at Naruto. Everything went quiet. All I could hear was my heart rate sputter in my ears. Sakura's jade eyes, doused in mascara, flashed from Naruto and then back to me.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you?" Sakura was suddenly in front of me. Everyone was leaving. Naruto was talking to Hinata, and Ino and Shikamaru were kissing. TenTen and Neji were laughing while TenTen played with Neji's hair, and Temari giggled with Kiba.

Sakura was so small. She brushed her fingers over my lips, and I jumped slightly under her cool, pale fingers. She looked me in the eyes, worried. All I could do was stare back.

Then, she moved her hand onto my chest with her other hand.

_What is she doing?_

"We can't always be like this, Sasuke." She whispered, her eyes beginning to cloud. Then, she stood on the tip of her toes, her face moving closer.

And then she—

**Next chapter you'll find out!  
I haven't written the other one yet, but will try to write it and then upload it.**

**Off I go!**


	15. These Scars are My Accessories

THESE SCARS ARE LIKE ACCESSORIES

**And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see**

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away   
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I...

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love   
You cut me open

Sasuke looked back at me. His eyes cut deep. I had changed my look for him… couldn't he appreciate that?

Didn't he tell Naruto that he didn't like how I was looking? Wasn't this look better? More sophisticated? I thought he would like it…

I glanced as everyone began to walk away, believing this moment between us was private. And it was, in some ways. Sasuke's jaw was tense, and he was gritting his teeth. He looked angry…

I ran my fingers over the creases and different shapes of his lips. Sasuke just kept scowling, but he didn't push me away.

Was now a time to experiment? To test his limits? If he loved me, he would _stop me_. If he didn't love me, he would let me…

I stood on the tip of my toes, leaning forward and…

I crashed my lips against his.

And it was fairly disappointing.

It was like kissing a rock. Cold and hard. He didn't flinch. I pulled away, my eyes stinging as they swelled with tears. He didn't react at all.

_He didn't stop me._

"Sasuke," I whispered, my voice wobbling, "we can't keep doing this." My whispered turned into desperate mumbles, my eyes searching his.   
Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

"Talk to me." I begged, pulling on his shirt, shaking him a little.

He just stared, but his scowl was gone.

"Talk to me!" I whined, tears rolling down my cheeks.

I tried to close my lips, to hide the gasps, but they tumbled out as I started to cry.

"Say something to me!" I shouted, and shook him harder.

Glare.

Glare.

**You're annoying.**

"You're still the s-same," I whispered, lowering my head and resting my forehead on his chest. I could feel people staring.

"I've changed for you. Isn't that what you told me you wanted t-that time in the n-nurse… this is for y-you… and you still hate me." I tried to get every word I said to take a blow to him, just one more hit.

"Sakura," He finally spoke. I looked up, crossing my fingers… hoping he would say something for once that would make me love him. To give me a reason to love him.

"You're embarrassing yourself." Sasuke whispered. I stopped shaking and my pupils shrank.

All I could do, then…

Was smile gently at him.

"Embarrassing?" I whispered, laughing. I put on a fake smile, shrugging. I pulled away from him. His full taste lingered on my lips as I licked them. My sobs stained my skin and I turned away from him.

I started to walk.

But I need the last word.

And if it was the last word for the last time. Ever.

Then it would be okay.

"You won't try for me?" I asked, and Sasuke just looked away with a glare in reply.

I sighed. "And even though I'd die to know you love me, and although I've sacrificed myself," I smiled brightly, hoping he wouldn't see through me, "… I'm still alone."


	16. We're Gonna Fix You until You're Fake

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
omgomgomgomg.**

**It said i had reached the max of 15 chapters.**

**So i deleted the document for chapter 15, but not the chapter.**

**If chapter 15 gets deleted, i will have to delete this one and put number 15 back up.**

**And if that happens i'll have to make a Konoha on High 2.**

**Thank you to OhSoCherry for helping me out! Even if she didn't know how to do it herself.**

**OH! and the last chapter should have explained why Sakura is suddenly dressing all preppy.**

**It's because she thought Sasuke was saying her NORMAL face was ugly.**

**And so when she came back, the exact opposite of what he wanted...**

**he want CRAZY.**

**lol. anyways, here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: NO OWN NARUTO.**

**HarHar.**

WE'LL FIX YOU UNTIL YOU'RE FAKE

**Rip **

**Tear **

**Slash**

**Sparkle**

**All you have to do is pass on the smoke**

**Live a little**

**Drink a lot**

**Get together with some bloke**

**I don't care**

**As long as you have great hair**

**You're going to be gorgeous**

**Gorgeous**

**Fake**

**Gorgeous**

**Fake**

**We'll fix you until you're**

**FAKE.**

I waited by the gates for Hinata.

I was feeling pretty weird again. Like I knew that Sasuke and I would never get past these awkward stages.

And maybe we never would.

I was hoping we could, though.

Hinata giggled and waved goodbye to TenTen and met me at the gates. She gave me a toothy smile, but then she bit her lip.

"Sakura." She whispered, and put a hand on my shoulder.

She wanted to know what had happened.

"You looked so upset after," Hinata said sadly, her silver eyes shimmering, "and you didn't even laugh when that guy named Sai started making those gay jokes about Naruto. They were pretty funny." Hinata said, laughing to herself as she remembered the weird boy's jokes.

"Hinata." I simply said, sighing. I usually tried avoiding talking about these kinds of things. I was usually the kind of girl who would want something to be over and done with. Forgive and Forget.

"Please, Sakura. You can tell me." Hinata said, and I looked around us. Everyone was leaving and waving to each other. We had a three day weekend from here on out.

"Well, he just glared at me. I tried talking to him, but it didn't work, so I…"

"You what?" Hinata squeaked, her pupil-less eyes widening.

"… kissed him."

Hinata squealed. "Are you kidding me!? That is so cool, Sakura-chan!" She clapped her hands.

"It was actually… horrible."

"Horrible?" Hinata stopped clapping, her smile fading. She brushed a strand of raven hair away from her face, tucking it behind one pierced ear.

"Yes."

"Oh my god! No way! Sasuke Uchiha is a bad kisser!?" She gasped, her breaths caught in her throat and she choked.

"He didn't even kiss. It was like… kissing the Thinking Man."

"…."

"It's a statue." I told her and Hinata nodded.

"Can I tell TenTen?" Hinata shrieked, and I shrugged.

Hinata told me to watch her over her shoulder as she clicked away with her thumbs.

_OMG lol guess wat?_

_Wat?_

_Sas-gay is a bad kisr._

_Rly!??!11?_

_Ys!!11!!_

I moved my eyes away from Hinata's Voyager and looked to see a long hummer stretch limo screech in front of the gates to a stop. I gasped, and Hinata started walking towards the long car.

"H-H-H-Hinata? This is for us?"

"Yes. I usually take the crappier one, but since you were coming over and needed cheering up after what Sas-Gay did to you, then I called Takai and told him to bring my Clubbing one." Hinata explained, and a tall chauffer came around the side of the limo. He opened the door for the both of us and I hopped in eagerly, stretching across the sheets.

"HINATA LET'S BE FRIENDS FOR LIFE!" I shrieked and Hinata smiled. She kept texting, but she would smile at me as I touched things here and there. Hinata was just glad I wasn't upset about Sas-Gay.

I mean, Sasuke.

XxX

The limo pulled up to just about the biggest house I've ever seen. Literally, the biggest.

Various parts of the house were constructed with gray stones, and her drive-way was made of pure marble. My face was glued to the glass windows of the car and Hinata watched me, laughing nervously.

"Hinata… this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I told her, and we both laughed.

Her doors were two-sided and glass. A fountain of their father stood in the middle of the driveway. A man outside was mowing the grass. I looked one way and noticed that that her house hung just over a cliff, the beach underneath. Hinata could get a tan whenever she wanted, but she was one of the palest girls at school.

"Sakura, come inside. I'll give you a tour." She took me by the hand and led me into her house.

It was like walking into a dream where everyone was filthy rich. Well, except it wasn't a dream and only Hinata is filthy rich.

Neji was on the phone with TenTen when we walked into the kitchen.

Neji blushed a bright red.

"No, _you're_ cuter." Neji told TenTen, and then Hinata and I walked in.

"Hi, Neji!" I smiled, and Neji practically jumped out of his pants.

"Who's cuter?" Hinata asked, setting her Chanel sunglasses onto the kitchen bar. She pushed a button and a vending machine across the room started making noise. I saw two Fanta's roll out of the vending machine and Hinata walked across the room to get them.

"I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER, LEE." Neji shouted, and then I could hear TenTen screaming at him for being embarrassed about talking to her.

A bead of sweat trickled down Neji's cheek and I laughed. Hinata just rolled her eyes as she tossed me my Fanta with a slice of strawberry on the outside rim of the can.

Neji hung up the phone quickly, and then his eyes grew wide when he realized what he had just done and how TenTen was going to kill him.

This was reminding me of how Karin was going to kill me the next time I saw her at school.

Karin Llama. I'm such an idiot.

Hinata took a seat next to me, and added a slice of plum on the outside of her can, squeezing the juice into her Fanta, making the liquid sizzle.

"its okay, Neji. Go ahead and call her in the dining room." Hinata grinned, and Neji blushed, jogging into the dining room and grabbing a phone.

"So, Sakura, why don't we get your mind off Sasuke for a while." Hinata shrugged, and she took a small sip of her Fanta. I chugged mine down.

"Sounds like it would be healthy for me." I sighed, and Hinata nodded.

"Tell me about tonight." Hinata suggested.

"Oh. Well, it's a blind date for Naruto, but you already know who it is."

"I never thought I'd be going out with Naruto." Hinata's heart fluttered as a blush crawled across her face.

"You like him, don't you?" I said, pulling the strawberry off the soda can and sucked the juices from the strawberry.

"No." Hinata sighed, tracing around the rim of the can with her finger.

"…"

"It's always been more than just liking Naruto-kun." She whispered, and her plump lower lip trembled.

"Ah." I nodded, biting my lip.

"I want so badly to say that I love him, but…" She shook her head, her bangs gracefully flying into her silver eyes, "… it can't be called love if he doesn't like me back."

"You just have a die-hard crush for him." I said. It was supposed to spoken to Hinata, but it was more like I was talking to myself. About _that boy_. The one that my friends had been telling me was 'stupid to chase after' but lusted after him themselves. They've all called me a fan girl after saying that I loved him, telling me I didn't even know what love is. And then they say its love when they fan girl over him. Whatever. I wanted to be over him already. But it was something that they would never understand.

"You understand me, right? You know what it feels like, don't you, Sakura-chan?" She asked, her knuckles pressed against her lips.

"What do you mean?" I chugged down the last drop of my Fanta and popped the strawberry into my mouth.

"You loved Sasuke-kun when we were little. Back then, my feelings for Naruto were a little stronger. I could never grab his attention. I was way too shy, and completely unattractive." She sighed, rested her chin in her palm, "I wish I was pretty enough for Naruto."

I choked on my own spit, and Hinata's eyes widened. She patted my back, and then looked confused as I laughed.

"You wish you were pretty?" I said, wiping my mouth.

Hinata's eyes went misty, and a blush fluttered across her pretty features. "I know it's silly. How could someone like me attract Naruto-kun?" She whispered to herself.

"HINATA," I gripped her by her shoulders, looking her in the eyes as her lip trembled, "What are you talking about!? You're freaking gorgeous!"

"Sakura, stop it." Hinata said seriously, rolling her eyes.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that before?"

"No."

"WHAT? Why not? Is that why you think so lowly of yourself?"

Hinata nodded, twiddling her thumbs.

"It's probably because every guy can't help falling over himself trying to talk to you! Honestly, Hinata, I know this may sound wrong coming from another girl… but you're really pretty." I smiled, and Hinata blinked.

"R-Really, Sakura-chan?"

I rolled my eyes, taking her hand. "Where's your room? There's something I want you to see.

Hinata looked confused as she led me up her long winding stairs and into a master bedroom with the perfect view of the ocean and their celebrity-like backyard pool.

It took my breath away, and hesitated before finding her mirror, sliding-door closet and wheeling her in front of it.

"You see her? The girl in the mirror?" I asked, Hinata, placing a hand on her shoulder and pointing at Hinata in the mirror.

"Y-Yes, Sakura-chan, b-but I—"

"She's going to win Naruto Uzamaki's heart tonight."


	17. Shake Me Rock Me Toss Me

SHAKE ME ROCK ME TOSS ME

**Shake me **

**Like a rattle**

**Break me**

**Like you did**

**Rock me**

**Like you've done for so long**

**Toss me**

**Like a ragdoll**

**Right here**

**And now**

**BAM**

**I'll knock your lights out**

Hinata brushed through my hair, combing it out. I glanced over at all the make-up sitting on her dresser. I was hoping she would doll me up all nice, but once she had finished using a curling iron to twist the ends of my hair to get volume and a wave, she clapped her hands and said, "Done!"  
"H-Hinata?" I asked, pointing to the make-up.

"Oh, right." Hinata smiled. She grabbed a wipe, dodging the make-up, and wiped my face down clean. She twirled me around and showed me my plane face. No make up. No nothing. I looked absolutely….!!

Repulsive.

"What about the make-up?" I blinked, looking up at her as I sat down in her beanbag chair in front of her dresser.

"You don't need any, Sakura-chan." Hinata said, but then I twirled to face her and her face fell. But it still didn't convince her.

"Hinata, I look ugly with nothing on my face. Fix me."

"S-Sakura-chan, I'm sorry but I can't do that to you." She said, setting her brush down.

"Why not?" I growled, crossing my arms. Hinata heaved a sigh.

"It's a lie." She squeaked, fidgeting.

"A lie?"

"Dressing up like someone… like a Barbie… you looked like INO today. TenTen didn't even want to talk to you after Algebra. She doesn't want you to turn into something you're not. Wearing make-up, Sakura-chan, is like lying to yourself."

"Hinata, I did not look like INO. I'm was—"

"Sakura," She said, sadly, fixing one of my curls and then stroked my cheeks, "You're way better without all that crap on your face. It wasn't you, today. It was like, the you that we had finally started to like left and then came back in a… in a plastic pink box! It wasn't you, at all. You're too honest to be something you're not. Just relax, and love yourself." She giggled, closing her eyes, her lashes long and radiant.

And then I realized that Hinata didn't wear any make-up, other than lip gloss and occasionally mascara, but usually only at dances.

It was the kind of beauty that was true, just like she said. An honest beauty. So what if the speech she gave me was a little corny?

And then Hinata pulled out a really short purple dress with long sleeves and black stiletto's. As long as your face was true, it was all good. I laughed to myself nervously.

Hinata let me come over and look in her closet for something to wear, because she didn't want to be the only one in a dress. She straightened her hair and curled the ends while I looked through her closet.

OH. MY GOSH.

Her closet was like a MALL. It was a walk-in closet, and stretched for about a MILE. It was practically the whole second floor of her house.

But there were five stories to the house, so it was all good.

I picked out something red. A red dress with a buckle that was promised to bring out anyone's hourglass figure (as said in People), and tied around the waist.

I tried it on and it stopped just below my knees. There were black stitching to color match with the black belt, and the stitches ran up from the end of my skirt and stopped at the middle.

I found my way back to Hinata's room, only getting lost once trying to find the way out of her closet, and Hinata clapped her hands. She led me over to ANOTHER huge closet and picked out a pair of black heels that had a red ribbon that tied around the ankles and the lower part of the leg.

I put everything on and walked out. Hinata clapped her hands and then to my relief, added a little bit of mascara (but not much, so it wasn't a help) to the ends of my lashes and getting the roots nice and dark. She put on her outfit and added a black choker to her throat. She didn't stop to look at herself, but she smiled as she grabbed her phone and her Louis Vuitton purse.

"Let's go, chica." I grinned at her, and she giggled.

We linked arms, and she led me out to the limo that was waiting for us.

XxX

Hinata and I arrived at the restaurant and Hinata let me use her phone to call Naruto.

_Please enjoy the music while your party is reached._

_She got me so hypnotized_

_The way her body moving around and around_

_That booty keep bumping_

_Booty just bouncing_

_Up and—_

"Yo?" Naruto answered.

"Nice song." I said, getting out of the car. Hinata slid on her jacket with good in the fur and filed her nails really quick.

"Sakura? Are you here with my blind date?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I'm here with yours."

"… what?"

"I'm here with you're blind date. Isn't that cool? I got you one, too. I think you'll like him. You guys share the same level of esteem."

"NARUTO!" I screamed, but Naruto was already laughing as he hung up the phone. I tossed Hinata's phone at her, and she caught it.

We linked arms again and walked into the restaurant to see Naruto and a pale-skinned boy with broad shoulders greet us at the door.

Naruto didn't bother dressing up, but this boy had a dress-shirt on.

"Sakura-chan, meet… Sai." Naruto said, not too happily. I caught a blush crawl across his face as Hinata walked in and stood next to me. He then realized how plain and boring my face looked compared to how I was normally.

"Hello." Sai greeted me, and he smiled. His black hair hung over his eyes, and his bone structure kind of resembled Sasuke's.

"Hi, you must be Sai. It's nice to meet you." I smiled, and Sai grinned. Kind of creepily.

"You too. That dress looks very nice." He said.

"Wow, thanks."  
"Although, in comparison to your face, the dress makes you look a lot uglier than you probably normally are."  
…

Twitch, twitch.

"Excuse me?" I shouted, and Naruto cut in between us.

"WHOA. Okay, people, let's just sit down and eat, okay?" Naruto said, and he turned around to apologize to me. I just sighed, and he shrugged. Naruto took Hinata by the small of her back and walked her over to a booth.

I ditched Sai behind me, tailing right behind Hinata… whose perfume was just a little too strong.

XxX

I picked at my Chef salad, splashing the dressing here and there. Sai was talking about his art work, while Naruto listened to Hinata while she talked about America's Next Top Model and how she was offered a job at a model agency but was thinking of turning it down.

And that's when I saw him. With her.


	18. Karin Llama I Choose You

**Sorry.**

**It's the one you wouldn't want.**

**But if it was someone other than HER, than this would be boring.**

**It's the girl I love to hate…**

**But it's more hate…**

**She is the chosen one…**

**The one dubbed…**

**The llama.**

**SASUKE POV**

KARIN LLAMA I CHOOSE YOU

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin chimed, and I turned to face her. It was bad enough that she had dragged me to this place.

"What?" I asked, as Karin clung to my arm. I looked down at her, and she slid off her glasses. She rested her head on her shoulder, grinning up at me.

That smile of hers made me feel a little uncomfortable. The way she parted her lips like that.

"Karin…?" I said again, and Karin just sighed. She traced circles around my shoulder. I twitched.

"Sasuke-kun is so nice for taking me out to dinner." Karin cooed, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I didn't take you out, Karin. You came to my house and blind-folded me. You said we were going to find your dog, but obviously I could tell that finding your dog wasn't what you wanted to do." I corrected her, sliding my hand into my hair.

"Going out with me is better than finding a dog." She sighed.

"A dog that probably never even existed." I mumbled, but Karin just dug her hip into my thigh and wiggled, giggling.

"I want to get to know you. I don't know a lot of people here, and its hard being new to such a big town like Konoha."

"I am a little hungry." I shrugged, and Karin led me through the doors to the restaurant.

"May I help you?" The waitress said, and then when she looked at me her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! I know you!" The waitress squealed, holding out her notepad to me. "Can I get your autograph!?" She jumped up and down, and I felt Karin cringe. My eyebrow twitched.

"I knew he looked like a rockstar…" I heard a little twelve-year-old girl whisper to her friend.

I felt Karin leave my side and step in front of me. She took me by the hand and cleared her throat.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Karin asked, tightening her grip on my hand. I watched as Karin placed a hand on her hip. Sakura does that. Karin must be pretty mad. I hope she doesn't get us kicked out of this place. I need something to eat.

"Who is that?" The waitress asked, blinking her eyes and then smiling at me.

"This right here," Karin said loudly, and then pointed at me, "is Sasuke Uchiha. So, if you don't know his name, then your lame excuse to get his number has just been REJECTED." She spat, her face bright red. The waitress narrowed her eyes, challenging Karin's death glare.

I hate it when girls fight about ridiculous things. Get a life.

"Says WHO?" The waitress said, snapping her fingers, her words icy. Karin smirked, and took my hand, placing it around her waist. Having my hand around her didn't bother me so much; it was just that she hadn't let me do it out of my own free will. And what she was about to do next was really going to set me off.

"HIS GIRLFRIEND," Karin shouted, "who is ME. So, that makes him… my BOYFRIEND. So, in other words, hmm… MINE. So…um, like… BACK OFF!" She hissed, and took my hand as she stormed over to a table. We sat down at a booth, and my eyes were wide as Karin laughed to herself, feeling victorious.

"Karin, we're not dating." I told her strictly, picking up the menu. Karin's face fell, and she slid her glasses back on, which I just realized has been off.

"Well, that was really my motivation for tonight," She sighed, sliding over and resting her head on my shoulder and peeking around the menu so I could see her face, "so if you don't ask me out, I think this date tonight is really pointless."  
"Would you back off?" I asked, and Karin sighed sadly.

"Not unless you promise that we can talk about it later." Karin said strictly, her mind made up.

"Just order something first." I told her, and she squealed. She talked to herself, her eyes scrolling the menu.

"Oh my god, did you see who just walked in?" I heard a female voice ask from the other booth. I turned my head to look at who was sitting behind us, but there was a glass window that separated each booth for privacy issues. I leaned back, the glass tickling my neck as I listened closely.

"With loafer girl." I heard a raspy voice say. He sounded familiar too… could it be…?

"Did you see the people? I did not." Another male said, and I heard a female sigh.

"Yeah, I saw." I heard the female say, aggravated. She sounded like…

Ha. No way, it's not her. Not again.

"Who is it?" The boy with a weird voice asked, and the raspy one sighed.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The raspy said, and the squeaky female snickered.

"And Karin Llama." The familiar voice spoke, and then a bead of sweat trickled down my face.

"Karin, we need to get out of here." I mumbled, and Karin looked up from her menu, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe you should teach him a lesson for being so mean to you." The raspy one said, and then the female sighed.

"No way. I'm not sinking any lower with that guy." The female hissed, but then the squeaky one interrupted.

"It wouldn't hurt to say hi. And even if you don't, I will." The squeaky one insisted, and then I heard them shuffling around.

"No." The female sighed, and the raspy one and the squeaky one moaned in aggravation.

"Karin, let's go." I took Karin's wrist, shuffling out of the booth. But Karin wouldn't budge.

"Sasuke-kun, we're on a date. We can't just leave," Karin sighed, but then smirked to herself with a gleam in her eye, "at least without rubbing it in that waitress's face."

"Karin, shut up and come with me." I hissed in a whisper, and Karin blushed.

"Sasuke, this is so_ sudden_!" She giggled, but she still wouldn't move.

"No." I heard the female insist, but I saw a converse shoe peak out of the side of their booth.

No. No. No. No. No, no, no!

"Karin, I'll leave you here if you don't come right now!" I said, and Karin slowly slid out of the booth.

"Sasuke, you're so _eager_! I guess you're hungry for something more than food!"

"Let's get OUT OF HERE." I said, and I spun around to leave when I came face to face with Hinata.

"Sasuke!" She smiled, and my eyes widened.

"Hinata…" I said, laughing nervously.

Oh crap. I was caught.

"Yo." Naruto greeted me. A pale boy smiled at me. He was… pretty creepy looking.

"Greetings." The boy cooed, his eyes all squinty. I took a step back and Karin clung tighter to my arm. It was getting a little awkward. No sign of who I thought was there, though.

"Hi." I said, nervously.

"Funny meeting you two here." I heard that voice, taunting me as she stepped out from behind the alien child. (**SAI is alien child**)

Something snapped. How many things could this girl break in one day?

She looked… normal.

Not a clone.

Not a zombie.

Not a prep queen.

Normal.

I felt like taking her face into my hands and tracing every shape, every structure of her face…

The face that I had been waiting for.

The one that told me she hated me.

The one that had the guts to hate me.

She had been there to try and make me stay.

Even though she knew she couldn't.

And then I realized I was smiling like an idiot. They looked at me like I had been snorting syrup out of the bottle.

If that was even possible.

I took a step forward to say something to her…

To tell her…

Then I realized her arm was clutched around the alien child's waist.

"Sakura," I breathed, my eyebrow twitching as the alien child clutched her by her hip, smiling all squinty-like.

Why was he with her? I looked at Sakura, but then regretted it. The words I wanted to say were caught underneath my skin.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura smirked, her lips parting slowly as she batted those jade glass eyes, "I'd like you to meet Sai."

I twitched, and grunted as I forced my arm sharply outward to the Sai character.

"Sasuke." I mumbled, and Sai… giggled…?  
"That's funny," Sai said aloud, scratching his head, "That hair style of yours definitely had me thinking you carried the occupation of 'swinging that way.'"

Sakura's face grew red and Naruto burst out laughing. Hinata squeaked, her jaw dropping and she whipped out her Voyager to text TenTen.

"Excuse me?" I boomed, but Sai didn't flinch. He just kept smiling.

"You know, g—"

Naruto covered Sai's mouth, and then chuckled.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata and I are going to go out for a little while, okay?"

"All right." She smiled, and hugged Hinata. I watched that cherry curtain of silk fall into her eyes as she spun her head back around to look at me. She smiled, her lips tainted with nothing but her own true skin.

"Well," She took Sai by his shoulder, "It was nice seeing you two here, but I think we'll be going too."

Karin was just staring at me, her cheeks red as she drew hearts on my jacket with a marker. Where did she get that?  
"Karin, I'll see you at school, okay?" I said, and pushed Karin out the door.

"But Sasuke-kun!" Karin whined, and a bead of sweat trickled down my face as I watched Sakura head toward the door with that Sai character.

"I'll call you." I lied, but Karin squealed and ran off to her car. I jogged across the restaurant, almost knock over a stroller and two old ladies, and ran out the doors.

Crap. Where did they go?

XxX

After circling the tiny lake and checking the swings and the other 15 restaurants in the whole market, I finally found her.

She was sitting on a bench, with her head bent down, and a jacket that obviously wasn't hers slung across her shoulders.

I walked over to her, sticking my hands in my pockets. She looked up, a gasp tumbling from her lips in that trademark way, and her eyes were red.

"Y-You… why?" She whispered, her hand flying up to wipe her eyes. A tiny bit of mascara smudged her fingers.

"Are you okay?" I gulped. Crap. It really was hard to talk to her without tripping over my own words. After all the thing we've been together had been a little core-rocking.

"Can we actually have a conversation without you exploding or me having an emotional rampage?" She asked, and we both laughed quietly, the stiffness floating away as we both began to melt into that cold bench as the stars twinkled heavily above us.

I sat down next to her and she sighed, rubbing her hands together and tilting her head back and heaving a sigh, inhaling the feeling of the moment.

"I'm sorry." She said, but she didn't sound sad.

I just nodded. I wanted to say so much more. _Why are you apologizing?_

"I'm just really sick of all this crap. I don't want to go home each night asking myself what I'm doing wrong. It's not healthy for me. I just don't get, also… why you suddenly hate me even more after I tried looking better for you. That's what you wanted, right?" She said, a chilling breeze washing over both of us. Rain clouds lingered overhead, promising a storm.

"I don't care if people have any feelings towards me whatsoever… things like those just get in the way." I mumbled, searching her jade eyes.

Her pale fingers reached up to pick a leaf out of her hair as she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like it that you hate me, so I wanted you to like me... and a lot more." She said simply, shrugging.

"I was just trying to tell you _not_ to try. I don't care if people like me, so why should you?" I ran a hand through my hair, and she grinned.

"Not everyone goes by the Uchiha Manual to Life." She chuckled matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes.

We both laughed again, but then the awkwardness swarmed back when we realized how we were beginning to crack the ice.

"Don't be sorry." I said as I got up. I gave her one last look, and then started to walk away. I turned around to see her watching me, and she blushed when she realized I was staring at her.

"I don't hate you." I said, and then turned.

Breaking the ice.

_And that night they both went home with a smile…_

**OMG next chapter coming soon. At least they're on a normal**

**Human-to-human rating on the relationship scale.**

**I hope it gets better, and I don't even know yet.**

**I have to write the next chapter.**

**Hooray for Mochi curing writer's block!**


	19. Lyrics

LYRICS

"_It's starts at my toes_

_Then I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go…"_

Ugh. I rolled over, my fingers searching my alarm clock. And then I noticed that it was just my phone ringing. I didn't have school today, but I still woke up early. I sat up, kicking the covers off me and sliding my legs over the side of the bed.

"_It starts at my toes_

_Then I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes _

_I always know_

_That you make me—"_

My throat was so scratchy. It was probably from drinking all that Fanta the other day after I got home and was texting Hinata all night. I was so tired.

I grabbed my cell phone, the cold metal made me jump as it brushed my heated cheeks.

"Hello?" I coughed, and the voice on the other line sounded very excited.

"What IS LOVE? BABY, DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME! NO MORE! Haha!" A raspy voice hiccupped and my eyebrow twitched.

"N-Naruto?" I said, standing up off my bed to look at the time. It was 6:05 am.

"S-Sakura-chan," Naruto said, coughing and I heard voices in the background, "I need you to c-come and g-give me a r-ride."

"You idiot, are you at a club?" I rolled my eyes and sat down in the center of my floor. I picked up a sour patch kid that had been stuck to the floor for who-knows-how-long.

"It's really g-great," he hiccupped and then giggled, "You need to come to one with me and Hinata."  
"Hinata!? She's at the club with you?" I gasped. No way would Hinata do that.

"N-No, she wouldn't come," Naruto slurred sadly, "and she got really mad at me just because Ino is here."

"Ino!?"

"Hey, chica!" Ino shouted into the phone, panting. She was probably dancing all routchy as normal.

"What is she doing there? Where's Hinata?" I demanded, grabbing a bottled water and drinking it quickly. I ran over to my dresser, holding the phone with my shoulder and my neck. I threw on some jeans and left my baggy Fall Out Boy t-shirt on, slipping into my jacket and grabbing my mom's car keys.

"She got m-mad at m-me and left me at the entrance," He said, and then burst into laughter, "It was one kiss!"

"_Idiot_." I shouted, pressing END on my phone and clutching the car keys. I slid the phone into my back pocket and threw on some slippers, not even bothering with hair or make-up. I didn't even have foundation on, my few freckles like unavoidable zits.

I ran down the stairs, my mom typing away on her laptop, IMing her newest boyfriend. She looked up and took off her reading glasses.

"See you, Mom!" I shouted and darted outside. I got into the silver van and sat at the wheel.

"Crap." I shouted, and got out of the car.

I can't drive.

But I know someone who can.

XxX

_Please enjoy the music while your party is reached._

"_Gonna take off all my skin  
Tear apart all of my insides__  
When they rifle in,  
Mom and Dad think you'll be saved_

They never had the time  
They're gonna medicate your lives  
You were always born a crime  
We salute you in your grave—"

"Hello?" a deep voice asked. I had already tried Neji twice and I even tried to call TenTen, but they were all asleep. Well, except for Sasuke.

"It's me. Look, can I ask a favor?" I bit my lip, sitting in my driveway. I glanced at my bike. If he said no, I would have to ride on that thing all the way downtown.

"Do you know what time it is?" He hissed, grumpy that I had probably woken him up.

"Please?"

"…What is it?"

XxX

I was sitting in the passenger seat of his car. His shiny, black car.

Sasuke yawned as he drove down the highway, and traffic began to start up.

"Can I turn on the radio?" I asked, reaching out for the radio.

Sasuke slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch my car." He hissed, his eyes on the road. I looked down at his sweatpants that had red lettering KHS.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked, leaning back in the chair and Sasuke heaved a sigh.

"I was just wondering the same thing about you."

"I'm not the one slapping people." I said, rubbing my hand. And then he was glaring at me and I laughed, realizing what I had just said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Let's just not get into this." He said, and we were stopped behind about 40 cars.

"We have time. And I want to settle this the right way, instead of just dropping it." I smiled.

"You're too stubborn for your own good." He said, and then reached over to turn on the radio himself.

_Apple bottom jeans_

_Jeans_

_Boots with the fur_

_With the Fur…_

"Ew." I whined, and switched the radio. Sasuke freaked out, but the car ahead of us started moving so he couldn't stop me.

_I'm Miss American Dream_

_Since I was 17_

_Don't matter if I step on the scene…_

"Oh god. I don't care if you like that washed-up pop-star or not, she's not playing in this car anytime soon."  
My jaw dropped and I crossed my arms.

"I_ love_ Britney." I defended but Sasuke just glared. He turned the radio, skimming the channels as we stopped again.

"Wait! Turn back!" I said, and he pushed a button.

I giggled and began to sing, "It starts at my toes, makes me crinkle my nose… Wherever it goes I will always know…" I sang, kicking my feet up on the dashboard. Sasuke's face got red.

"I know you're just doing this to get back at me." He said, and pushed my feet off. He turned off the radio.

"Back at you?"

"We're both mad at each other, aren't we?" He said, and I bit my lip. Well, with all the punching and the screaming and the awkward kissing and meeting… um, yeah, there is a lot to be mad about.

"I shouldn't have hit you." I whispered.

"I shouldn't have said those things." He shot back.

"I shouldn't have made a big deal out of it."

"I shouldn't have thrown that desk."

"I shouldn't have kissed you." I said, twiddling my fingers. There was a pang of silence and he knew that I had won the argument of who should be mad at who.

"… Yeah, I guess you shouldn't have." He sighed, and then my jaw dropped. Sure, I had suggested that he should be mad at me for kissing him like that, but he didn't have to _agree_ with me.

"…but," Sasuke continued, his knuckles whitening as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel of the car, "I shouldn't have showed up with Karin."

"You didn't mean to be there with her at the _same time_. So I'm still winning." I admitted, realizing that winning this 'who-should-be-more-upset' contest wasn't exactly a good thing.

"If I had known you were there, then yes. I would have meant to." He said, and we stopped behind one of the cars. We looked at each other, and his eyebrows lifted from that scowl.

"…hh?" I exhaled out of my nose. Was his face getting closer?

"I would have brought her there to get back at you if I had known you were there with Sai…" He breathed, his breath smelling of toothpaste.

"…hm?" My heart sputtered, and his eyes fixed onto my lips.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and I realized that he had just been searching for his wallet, which had been right underneath the side of my seat.

"Y-Yeah." I chuckled, rolling my eyes to myself. He smiled, raising an eyebrow.

We sat in silence for another ten minutes before we got to our exit. We turned and started for downtown, scanning the streets for club 401.

I realized that Bubbly had been playing all that time, and neither of us changed the radio.

Sasuke had a weakness for touchy lyrics.


	20. Grayscale to Technicolor

**You knew that I loved you**

**But we're still nothing more**

**May her smile be pure**

**And his heart be true**

**I wish that I could forget you**

**To pass the time I'm**

**Lighting paper balloons**

**FunFact: Some of the lyrics placed into the chapters are my own. I write songs and have a guitar. **

**It's nothing I'm playing to get into seriously, though.**

**It's just another part of my life.**

Sasuke POV

GRAYSCALE TO TECHNICOLOR

I sighed, scratching the back of my head as I looked around all of the buildings of downtown.

It was actually very comforting to know that there probably wouldn't be any more stress between Sakura and I.

Every since the other night, she just seems… different.

I like the difference.

"Sakura, is that it?" I asked, pointing to a building that read Club 401 with a silver sign over the top.

"Yes! Do you see Naruto?" She asked, sitting up and scanning the street outside the club.

"He's probably anywhere but inside," I said, sighing, "Clubs don't go 24-7. Most close at four-in-the-morning."

"He's in big trouble." She said, her voice shaking as we parked next to an alley and Sakura rushed out of the car.

I checked my cell phone for the time, and it was about 8. That traffic had slowed us down another whole hour.

I rushed next to Sakura's side as we walked across the street. Something in the alley crashed, and Sakura jumped. She held up a trembling fist in the direction of the alley. A bead of sweat trickled down my cheek.

"COME OUT, COWARD!" She hollered, and then out wobbled Naruto with a black v-neck shirt that was buttoned all the way down and was hanging off his shoulder. His crystal necklace beat against his bare chest and he gripped the edge of a dumpster as he walked out, holding his beer up in the air and grinning.

"Swakuwoo, joo mwaje jit!" He hiccupped, grinning like an idiot.

Sakura rushed to his side, sliding her hand around his torso and gripping taking his hand and resting it on her shoulder.

I felt awkward about that.

"Naruto, you idiot! Gosh, are you okay?" She shrieked, shaking him by his shoulders and Naruto just gave her a peck on the cheek. I twitched, but they were best friends for so long that it didn't even bother Sakura.

"Where's Hinata?" I asked, walking over and taking Naruto's other side. I then regretted it, the aroma of vodka and wet dog filling my head.

"MAN!" I shouted, and started to cough. Sakura patted my back, thinking I was choking. Naruto just laughed loudly, drooling all over the place. He looked retarded.

"Hineeti wet hum coos I chiseled Ino." He slurred, his eyelids drooping sadly as we wheeled him toward the car.

"What did he just say?" I asked, holding my breath as Sakura opened the car door and lifted Naruto into the back.

"Hinata went home because Naruto kissed Ino." Sakura said angrily.

"Ino?"

"She was at the club. I would slap Naruto right now for being so mean to Hinata, but Naruto is already in rough shape. Let's give him a while to air out." Sakura said, fanning herself.

I looked around. There was a Burger King.

"You want to go grab something to eat?" She suggested, but I shook my head.

"Not yet." I shrugged. I would just be really hungry later on. My stomach growled at me, angry at my decision.

"Well, we should at least get away from Naruto for a while." Sakura gave me a toothy smile. I just smiled back, her lips contagious. Lips.

I couldn't stop remembering that time that she kissed me in the Quad.

_She leaned down, pressing her shapely lips against mine. I flinched, looking down at her as the tears rolled down her face, her eyelashes casting long shadows on her high cheekbones._

_She smelt of that trademark smoke and cinnamon, and her taste was something that anyone human would cling to. _

_But then it just felt… gross. I wasn't kissing Sakura, I was kissing the body that held the ghost of Sakura tight inside herself._

_She pulled away, her jade eyes overflowing with tears, her make-up smudging her eyes like a raccoon mask._

_"Sasuke," She whispered, her voice wobbling, "we can't keep doing this." Her whispers fell into mumbles, as she lightly pounded on my chest.  
All I could do was stare at her._

_And pray that the real Sakura would break through and talk some sense into that pretty face._

"_Talk to me." She begged, pulling on my shirt and shaking me._

_I raised my eyebrows. I can't feel bad. This isn't Sakura. It's an imposture._

_"Talk to me!" She pleaded, tripping over the words._

_She started to make noises as she trembled. I looked around us and people were staring._

_Get off._

_"Say something to me!" Her cries were desperate as she shook harder. _

_Get off._

_**I guess I'll never be good enough.**_

_"You're still the s-same," She whispered, her fingers loosening me from that deadly grip and she rested that infamous forehead of hers against my chest._

_"I've changed for you. Isn't that what you told me you wanted t-that time in the n-nurse… this is for y-you… and you still hate me." _

_Every word was a blow. Every syllable was a hit. Every tear was a breaking. She was killing me._

_"Sakura," I gulped, my throat stinging._

_Get off._

_"You're embarrassing yourself." I whispered. She raised her head to me, her eyes searching mine. _

_The real Sakura wouldn't care. But the clone just left with a smile and a few parting words. And as soon as she left…_

_I tried not to show any signs that I had been cracked._

"Sasuke?" She asked, and I looked over at her.

"Hn?" I asked. She took my hand, catching the keys as I unclenched my fist. She laughed, locking the car and giving me my keys back.

"There's something I want to show you." She said, taking my wrist and leading me down the street.

She smiled and then tagged my shoulder, running away from me, laughing.

I smiled, hesitating before jogging after her.

She stuck her tongue out at me, taunting me to chase her.

I ran after her.

**So remember the face**

**Remember the name**

**Fixing at a steady pace**

**She's praying she'll go down in fame**

**So remember**

**Remember**

**The name**


	21. Polaroid Pictures

Polaroid pictures

" _Well… there's this boy." I blushed, shuffling my sketchers sandals against the tile floor of the kitchen as my mother raised an eyebrow._

_"My, Sakura, this is your first crush isn't it?" She grinned, squinting her long eyelashes and her smile blinding me._

_"You're so pretty, mommy." I giggled, and she laughed, ruffling the top of my head._

_"What's his name, blossom?" She asked, grinning and I sighed dreamingly, placing a chubby little hand over my mouth as I laughed._

_"His name is Sasuke. Oh mama, he's so cool! I bet that if it wasn't for all those other girls, we could be married." I squeaked._

_My mom laughed. "How do you know he likes you back?" She asked._

_"The flower told me he loved me." I said matter-of-factly, referring to picking petals and saying He Loves Me and He Loves Me Not.  
"What do you like about this boy the most?" My mother asked, giving me a bottle of cherry lemonade in a sippy-cup._

_"Mama," I smiled, missing one of my front teeth at age 6, "he laughs and I smile. And he'll say something and it makes my heart get all funny."_

_"That's called butterflies." She corrected me, tapping the tip of my nose with the edge of her long pale fingers._

_"There are butterflies INSIDE ME!?" I shrieked, and Mama laughed, stroking my cheek._

_"That's not funny," I said, blushing, but then I smiled, "Mama, he makes me happy."_

_My mom looked sad, her face falling. Her eyebrows turned up and she just nodded._

_"Don't get yourself hurt, blossom." She whispered, kissing my forehead and I blushed, giggling. It tickled my sensitive toddler skin._

_"Mariko," My father boomed, his brown eyes piercing as he ran a hand through his red hair, "We need to talk. NOW." He boomed. My mother looked down sadly as she got up from her chair and patted my shoulder._

_"Papa and Mama need to have some adult time, all right, Sakura? Go color in that new Power Puff Girl book I got you." She told me, and I nodded. I ran around the corner, peeking over the wall to get a look at what was going on._

_I was always so curious._

_"I'll be leaving tonight." My Papa said. My eyes widened and I gasped, leaning a little forward so I could hear what they were saying._

_"Kiyoshi—"_

_"Mariko, take care of her."_

_"Don't leave." Mama begged, and she began to cry. Watching your mom start to cry at six years old is contagious, so I held in the tears. My father just watched her cling to him. He glared at her._

_"I'll be back." He promised, patting her back. My mother sighed, wiping her eyes._

_"I love you." She said, tugging at the sleeve of his yellow jacket. He turned away from her, the Haruno circle marking his back, showing it off proudly._

_He didn't give her one last look before heading out that door._

_"Papa…"_

I looked out at the clouds as they started to turn blue, the sun rising. You could see the horizon beautifully from on top of this hill.

"This is cool." Sasuke said, sprawled out next to me with his arms resting just beneath his neck as he closed his eyes, lying back on the grass.

"Does it seem familiar?" I asked, laying down next o him. I rested my hands on my stomach, laying my legs outward as I looked up at the sky.

"Not really." He said simply, sighing as he snuggled against the grass. I ran my hands through my hair, embarrassed about looking so ratty.

"Oh, right. I was the only one awake." I said to myself. I turned to head to look at Sasuke, and he turned his to look at me, opening one eye.

"Hn?" He mumbled.

"I was stargazing. It was just really pretty." I said, closing my eyes. Sasuke just nodded, yawning.

"Hmm." I said, yawning as well. I turned my face towards the sky, closing my eyes.

It was so peaceful and I began to hum Bubbly to myself.

"Can you ever forgive me?" He asked, his eyes closed.

Was he talking in his sleep?

"For what?" I asked, seeing if he would respond. I felt kind of guilty for being the one who had made him come and get me and Naruto.

Naruto. We should probably go back and see if he was feeling better yet.

It wasn't a long walk back into downtown.

"For leaving." He said smoothly, and I reached out and stroked his palm. His fingers reacted underneath my touch, clinging to my fingers.

I blushed, smiling. Sleeping Sasuke was funny.

"Can you ever love me back?" I asked, biting my lip. Sasuke twitched.

"That's different." He murmured, his lips barely parting.

I just smiled, shrugging it off.

"I like you when you aren't throwing things or getting everyone hyped up." I whispered.

"Yes." He murmured. He was totally asleep.

I reached up, brushing the black bangs away from his sleeping face. I snuggled a little closer to him, placing my nose just under his and smiling to myself, a blush coming over me.

"Sleep tight…" I sang, closing my eyes and pushing off the ground, getting up and staring down at his sleeping figure.

_Don't let the bed bugs bite._nHn


	22. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

Let the bodies hit the floor

I grunted, waking up to see Sakura sitting a couple feet away from me, watching the sky. A breeze of wind swept through her hair, her pretty features pure.

These were the moments when I liked her.

But then again…

"Were you watching me sleep?" I asked, sitting up.

"Maybe." She grinned.

I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"You know, we can't just runaway and forget Naruto." I said, standing up.

"We can try." She whispered, her jade eyes darting to look at me.

"Try?" I asked, brushing the grass off my knees.

"To run away." She smiled. Was she serious?

"That possibility is still very far away," I sighed, "Let's get back to Naruto."

"Is it working?" She asked, getting up and trailing behind me by putting her hand on the rim of my pants. I twitched, and she moved her hand away.

"What?" I asked, and stopped walking. The dew splashed against my legs as a slight breeze kissed the blades of grass.

"I want you to like me." She said, grinning.

How do I put it nicely?

"Sakura," I just sighed, "Let's think about what I've said repeatedly."

"I want that to change. You're not getting it." She said, shaking her head. We began to walk again, with her trailing behind me again.

"_You're_ not getting that it's _not going to change_." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"But today has been so nice." She laughed, insisting.

"I like you," I hesitated, my lip twitching, "Just not in the way you want me to."

"But—"  
"Just give up, okay?" I snapped. I didn't mean to be harsh, but how many times do I have to say something to her without her trying to change my mind?

"Okay." She shrugged, and followed behind me. Hm. All right then.

XxX

"There you two are! Crap! We've got to hit Hinata's house, and FAST!" Naruto shouted, and then Sakura stormed up and slapped him. Naruto yelped, and I stifled a laugh.

"DATTEBAYO!?" Naruto demanded and Sakura crossed her arms, sliding into the passenger's seat of the car.

I got in to hear them fighting. I started the engine.

"—she's my friend and you were a total jerk to her! I mean, with INO!? Come on! That's low, Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan, if I hadn't been on all that vodka then I wouldn't have done that to Hinata! You know I would pick Hinata over Ino any day!"

"I bet that's not what Hinata thought when she saw you shove your tongue down Ino's throat!" She shouted, turning away from him. We started down the road.

Sakura began to nag Naruto some more, and my eyebrow twitched.

"Would you two SHUT UP for a FEW SECONDS?" I boomed, rubbing the temple of my head with my fingers.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto pleaded in a whisper, "You have to get me to Hinata's house!"

"That's exactly where we're going!" Sakura said, rolling her jade eyes, turning back around to glare at Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, you're hair looks like a rats-nest." Naruto snickered, teasing her.

"That's not _attractive_. I don't know what Hinata sees in you." Sakura said, turning away from him and kicking her feet back up on top of my dashboard.

"Sakura-chan, come on. That's going too far." Naruto whined.

"To Hinata's house!" Sakura yelled, suddenly full of so much energy it was… completely scary.

"Don't be such a second-wheel, Sakura." I mumbled, and we drove for the next five minutes in silence. And then… all of our phones went off.

"What the…?" Naruto jumped, answering his phone.

"Yo?" He answered, and then his brows pulled down.

"Moshi Moshi?" Sakura sing-songed, and then her face fell, too.

I hit speaker on my phone, and then I heard the principal's voice.

"Students; this is principal Tsunade. We have a situation with the Beach Trip. Instead of happening over the weekend, school transportation buses will arrive at the school for student pick-up and luggage drop-off. Each student will arrive 1 hour early to school on Tuesday. Be prepared and bring your permission slips. Thank you."

I sighed. I still wasn't going on that stupid trip.

"The beach trip? Wow, I totally forgot all about it." Sakura said.

"Why are we even going on that thing?" Naruto asked, and then leaned forward, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Drive faster." Sakura demanded.

"Her house is just around the corner. Calm down, you two." I said, and we turned. We pulled up in front of her house, and we saw Hinata sitting on her bed in the window.

I began to get out of the car, but two hands pulled me back fast.

"We've got to do this right." Sakura said, and I gulped. What was she up to?

xXx

I sighed, aggravated. A bead of sweat trickled down my cheek.

"No." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Sakura pushed her pale finger against the doorbell and then walked up to me. She fluffed the spikes of my hair, and flicked an ant off my nose. I rubbed the spot where she flicked, my skin red.

"Yes, you are." She said, fixing my t-shirt.

"No." I growled.

"I'll pay you, don't worry." She said, and then jumped in the bushes with Hinata. I stood on Hinata's porch.

"No I'm n—"

"S-Sasuke?" a voice squeaked.

Crap.

"H-Hey, Hinata." I laughed nervously, and Naruto and Sakura peeked at me through the leaves of the bushes.

"What is it?" She asked, brushing a piece of raven hair behind her ear, closing the door behind her and keeping her hands behind her back.

My eyebrow twitched. "Can I come inside?" I grumbled, and Hinata squeaked.

"Y-Yes." She said, opening the door and I walked in. Hinata gulped, and stood in the center of her living room.

"Is Neji here?" I asked.

"H-He went out with TenTen for breakfast."

"So he's gone?" I asked, sitting down on her couch.

I hate this plan. I hate this plan. I hate this plan.

"Y-Yes."

"…grm."

"W-What?" She squeaked.

"Good." I patted the seat cushion next to me, my eyebrow twitching. "Come and sit with me… b-baby…?" It came out like a question.

I really hate this plan.

"Baby? Corny, Sasuke." A voice whispered, and I bent my head to see Sakura and Naruto hiding behind the couch. I glared at them and Sakura put her hand over her mouth, prepared to stifle her giggles.

"O-Okay." She said, and sat down next to me. Her face was getting red. I slid closer to her, my knee awkwardly bumping hers.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing?" She squeaked. I took her by her shoulders.

I awkwardly held out my lips, my eyebrow twitching as they came closer and closer and then…

"Hinata, I— OH GOOD GOD! HI-NAT-A," Naruto shouted, his acting skills disappointing, "I SHALL SAVE YOU FROM THE MOLE-ES-TER!"

"Molester!?" Sakura squeaked, laughing hysterically. Luckily, Hinata didn't notice because Naruto pounced on top of her, and she screamed.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my noise. God, that was annoying. Sakura rested her elbow on my shoulder, watching as Naruto patted Hinata on the head, glaring at me.

"N-Naruto!? Why are you here?" She asked, but then Naruto just threw his arms around her.

"I told him to do that. We made a plan B while you and Hinata were talking. I just hope he doesn't mess his lines up." Sakura smiled.

"Don't touch me." I growled, and she moved away.

"Naruto-kun, please g-g-g-get off!" Hinata screamed, blushing as Naruto squeezed her into a deadly bear hug.

"HI-NA-TA! I was such an insensitive jerk towards you! My little plum blossom I need you! Take me back!"

I slapped my forehead. Those were definitely the kind of lines Sakura would write.

Sadly, they were the kind that Hinata would, too.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure you don't like Ino?"

"No, I don't like Ino." He said, simply, sitting up.

"You like me…?" Hinata giggled, fluttering her eyelashes.

Naruto glanced at Sakura. Of course. His life-long crush.

Sakura just glared at him, and Naruto sighed.

"…sure." Naruto said, and Hinata just stared at him, her silver eyes wide.

…

"Hinata? Yo, Hinata?" Naruto asked, getting closer to her.

"N-Naruto… kun… likes… m-me" She whispered, before her eyes rolling back and her head bouncing down onto the arm of the chair.

"HINATA!" Sakura said, running over to Hinata and pressing her palm to Hinata's head.

"N-N-N-Naruto" Hinata murmured, her face rosy and in a smile. She had fainted.

"Why does this always happen, 'tebayo?" Naruto rolled his eyes, shaking Hinata.

"Sasuke. Get me a cold towel." Sakura instructed.

I got up, walked into the kitchen and grabbed a hand-towel. I ran it under the faucet, dousing it in cold water.

I brought it over to Sakura, who snatched it from my hand.

Sakura moved her fingers to all of Hinata's pressure points, checking her pulse and dabbing the towel at her wrists before applying it across Hinata's forehead, wetting her bangs.

I watched her as she moved around Hinata. She looked like a professional.

It was kind of impressive… intimidating.

I rubbed my cheek, remembering the day she had punched me.

She was changing before me.

Change is nice.

XxX

"She'll be okay, but I'm going to take her to her room." Sakura said, and Naruto nodded. Sakura held Hinata by her waist and her shoulder, steadying Hinata around herself so that Hinata's feet should barely hovered above the tile of her house.

"Okay." Naruto and I said in unison.

Sakura made her way up the stairs and I sighed, flopping down onto Hinata's couch, closing my eyes.

"Sasuke, we need to talk." Naruto said, his voice close. I opened my eyes to see him blinking right at me. Naruto jumped back as I yelled at him.

"Don't get in my face!" I boomed, but Naruto put on an intense expression.

"It's about Sakura-chan." Naruto said, sitting next to me.

I sighed, aggravated.

"What about her?"

"Well, it's more about both of you. Do you… like her?" Naruto asked, his brows pulling together.

A bead of sweat trickled down my face and Naruto looked down sadly.

"I saw… the way you were staring at her," Naruto gulped, scratching the back of his neck, "when she was helping out Hinata. You had this look… and you were all… funny, and stuff."

"Funny?" I asked, and Naruto just looked at me sheepishly.

"You like her."

"…yes."

"No! Not like _that_. I mean… you love her."

I snickered, but Naruto wasn't joking.

"Oh god. Are you kidding me?" I rolled my eyes but Naruto just shook his head.

"You're in denial. Why do you do that? Everyone knows you're starting to get this thing on with her."

"_Get this thing on_? Trust me, we aren't getting _anything_ on. We just both decided that we were sick of fighting. That doesn't mean I don't get annoyed or hate her sometimes."

"Sasuke," Naruto bit his lip, "There's something I need to tell you. Before you tell her how you feel."

"Naruto, you're being ridicu—"

"Just listen!" Naruto demanded, and there was silence. I glared at him.

I could just think about something else while he was talking. If I made a run for it that would mean I would have to hide from him at school as well.

Naruto took in a breath, and then took me by the shoulders. My eyes widened as he opened his mouth, all signs of a possibility of him joking around gone.

"You won't be her first," he said, _of course not, because I don't love her,_" Her last, or her only. She's loved before, and she'll love again." He took another breath. Why was this so hard for him?

He continued, "But if she loves you, what else matters? She's not perfect, and neither are you. Don't get into denial about that either."

He paused again, and I tried to pull my legs out from under me.

But I couldn't move.

"And you two," He breathed, "will never be _perfect_. But if she makes you laugh, causes you to think twice," _of course she will, _"and admits to being human, and making mistakes… which I know she's made… hold on to her, Sasuke."

My heart beat pounded in my ears, and beads of sweat tickled the back of my neck.

"Give her all you've got, even if it's little," His eyes searched mine, and he didn't stutter as he continued, "because she's not going to quote poetry, and you will not be the only thing on her mind… but she will give you a part of her that she knows you can _break_."

Something inside me snapped, and I winced, but Naruto's grip just got tighter.

"Don't expect too much of her. Don't change her, don't _hurt_ her. God forbid, if you hurt her, _I just might kill you_." He said, and I gulped, my fingers shaking. Naruto just cracked a smile, and I could tell he wasn't finished.

"Don't be afraid to smile when she makes you happy, and be there when she cries. Be everything for her… that I couldn't be. Because maybe she'll love you… unlike she never loved me. And do as I am telling you, because she's my best friend. I loved her once, too."

We just looked into each others eyes, and Naruto dropped his hands and balled them into fists against his thighs.

_But I don't love her._

_I… don't…_

_I…_

_Love…_

_I don't…_

_I would never lie to myself…_

_I know what I want._

"Well, I think I'll stay here until Hinata wakes up." Sakura said, and Naruto turned to look at her. She smiled, and Naruto nodded.

"We'll see you on Tuesday, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

I was frozen.

_I don't._

_I…_

_Love…_

_No._

_No._

_I don't._

_It's not denial._

_It's the truth._

…

_Hn._


	23. Jade Eyes Strip the Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own any products, songs artists, and I don't own Naruto.**

**Please don't sue me.**

**Dedicated to the writer of my inspiration.**

**Just to let you guys know I'm alive. Sorry if I've lost my magic, it's been a while.**

**Two chapters for youuu.**

JADE EYES STRIP THE LIES

**That night he caged her**

**Bruised and broke her**

**He struggled closer**

**Then he stole her**

**Violet wrists**

**And then her ankles**

**Silent pain**

I sat down in a beanbag chair, waiting for Hinata to wake up.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Hinata whispered, her eyelids fluttering open.

I rushed over to her bedside, my eyes scanning over her frantically.

"Oh, you're—" I began, but Hinata just flew her hand up to cover my mouth, and my eyes widened. Hinata's eyelids were droopy, and she looked tired but she just kept staring…

"Is N-Naruto-kun still h-here?" She asked.

"Nn." I mumbled, and Hinata moved her hand away. She sat up and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I was just waiting for him to leave. He startled me, and… it was just… so much to handle at once." She bit her lip, wincing.

"Hinata, Naruto is an idiot sometimes, honestly… He didn't know what he was doing." I said, sitting down and turning away from Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun has n-never liked me," She whispered, "He likes Ino. She's pretty and p-popular. I should j-just face it already… the shy girl never gets the guy."

"Hinata, like I said before… this Naruto-kun is a very slimy and tricky character. More of slippery, really. He would ne—"

I heard whining, and spun around to see Hinata clutching her covers, her eyes squeezed shut and she was shaking. Tears dropped down and stained her sheets, and my eyes just widened.

Has Hinata ever… cried before? Well, with all the crying involved in my life this shouldn't have been something new to me, but Hinata… this was different.

"I've always been so jealous of her," Hinata blubbered, wiping her eyes with her snow-white knuckles and biting her lower lip. Her silver eyes shimmered underneath a coat of salt tears, "But this is just a whole new level. She knows how I've felt about Naruto-kun…"

The way she was talking about being jealous of Ino was kind of reminding me of how I was acting towards Karin. I didn't even want her around Sasuke at all, let alone in his sight. But I don't think I was jealous of whom Karin was… just who she was with. And maybe I was wrong to hate her. But after the llama thing, I don't think there's any turning back now.

"Hinata, cheer up." I said, rubbing her shoulder-blade, trying to be comforting towards her.

"Before I go to school, and after I wake up," Hinata sniffed, grabbing for a tissue and dabbing her eyes, "and all the hours in between…Naruto-kun occupies my mind. He's always in my thoughts, Sakura-chan. I want him… out already. He's killing m-me… the pain of knowing my heart won't budge from that blue-eyed smudge makes me w-want to die."

"Hinata, you're practically his life now. Doesn't that make it all different? All… better?" I asked, and Hinata just shook her head, her long velvet hair tossing softly against her chalky shoulders.

"I don't want to be his whole life," Hinata squeaked, blushing through her tears, "just his favorite part."

"And you _are_ his favorite part, Hinata. You can give him a chance to realize that… even if he isn't worth it." I spoke the words that I had been told over and over. It never worked for me. Maybe now was time for a change.

I remembered the night that he was leaving. Another set of words that I had forced out of my mind all these years came flooding back.

---

"_In a world that is so black and white, it bores me. I'm taking these steps to start over and change my life," He said, his back facing me, "… and I won't be coming back here again."  
"I'm not going to let you have you're goodbye. Not like this." I said, my fingers shaking. He wasn't really leaving. He wasn't that stupid. N-No way._

"_And what will be you're reason?" He asked harshly, his words each a blow to my chest._

"…_I'll be you're reason."_

"_You can't make me stay, and either way, I'll just forget you the minute I'm away from this place. Stop holding me down, Sakura."  
"I'm not going to fade the minute you close your eyes," I sobbed, holding my hands over my heart, "and you __**know it**__."_

_"Not even you can stop me from leaving this village… and not even Naruto Uzamaki. Don't get in my way. I don't want to hurt you, but if you're barring the path to kill my brother, bones will be shattered."  
I flinched, squeezing my eyes shut. He can't mean something like that…. Can he?_

---

"They say that time heals everything," I whispered to myself, "But I'm still waiting."

"W-What?" Hinata asked, finished crying, taking steady breaths.

"Hinata, promise me that you won't end up like me."

"Like… you?" She squeaked, and I twiddled with the split ends of my pink hair.

"Sasuke and I, to be more exact. We just keep falling into the same routine. At least Naruto is acknowledging you the right way," I smiled the best and could, and Hinata's replying grin made my heart stutter, "so go for it."

"Th-Thank you… Sakura-chan!" Hinata said, and flung her arms around me. I let out a breath, trying to laugh, and Hinata giggled happily.

She will smile through the pain.

XxX

I logged onto my Myspace, typing in my email and clicking the keys for my password.

**New Picture comments!**

**New Friend Requests!**

I sighed, finally at home and clicked on the links, looking at the comments first.

Lee. Oh god.

[Power of Youth:://

Sakura ur the lotus of konoha! ;heart; ;heart;

I sighed, scrolling down and clicking 'approve.'

I checked another comment, from TenTen.

;TenTen [loves Neji; :://

You're such a cutee faise.

Ily.

Approved.

Approved.

I logged out, spinning around in the chair in the den. My mom walked in, resting her hip on the doorway frame.

"Good morning. Where have you been?" She asked, taking off her reading glasses.

"No where special."

"Who were you with?" She asked, placing a hand on my shoulder and scanning my computer screen.

"Naruto Uzamaki." I said. She loved Naruto. He was her all-time favorite, but it was only because she knew Naruto was in love with me.

My mother raised an eyebrow, nodding.

"Huh."

"Now, mother, don't get your hopes up. It wasn't a date. I think you'll be happy to know that he's dating a close friend of mine." I assured her, spinning in the chair, my head spinning slightly.

"So if it wasn't a date, where did you two go?" My mother asked, very skeptical.

Well, I had been gone for technically two days.

I jumped to the nearest excuse in my book, ruffling the back of my pink head. I suddenly realized how tired I was.

"No where interesting. Spent the night at Hinata's house." I half-lied.

It was the closest to a safe truth as I would get.

I could just picture that sleeping Sasuke. That beauty.

Sweet lord.

"Are you sure, Sakura? Did you girls stay up all night prank-calling boys?" My mother gave me a crooked smile, her lines of age crinkling among her features.

I laughed, waving her off with my hand, but I was the one who got up and slipped between her and the door, heading for the staircase.

"Please, mom. Like we're that immature." I scoffed, and my mom hacked, choking on her own throat.

I darted up the stairs, barely making it past my mom this time. If only she was one of those irresponsible parents that let you run off and not even notice until the next morning and believes you slept at a friends house when you were really on the brink of making out with the most gorgeous guy in school after rescuing a drunken friend and repairing a relationship and then staring at the gorgeous guy again.

Oh wait. She is that kind of parent.

I got into my room, securing the door behind me. I was greeted by pictures of myself as a child, and many cherry blossom portraits surrounded by red frames.

I scooted over to my rusty red dresser, and pulled out a notebook. I tried to think of something to do. To entertain myself with.

But I didn't feel like doing any homework. And I didn't feel like sleeping. Not even the slightest bit like sleeping.

I looked up to see pictures of my middle school years. Those years were the worst of my life, but of course I'd always had a fake smile to get through it. Even my ex-best friend Ino had believed it was genuine. It made me sad that I was such a good liar.

There was a picture of myself, with short straggly pink hair with a petite Ino at my side. Ino had her hand on her hip, a Juicy shirt clinging to her curves. Then there was me, with my wide hips and bulgy tummy. I wasn't smiling. It was our first day as eighth-graders at the Academy, and my mother had taken the shot. The school behind us was breathtaking, only making me look oh so much more plain. Ino was glowing, wearing a bright smile with her blonde lashes squinted and her messenger-bag perfectly angled across her body. She looked like she was having a great time. I felt like I was looking at two girls I didn't even know. And the sight of the straggly one was just pathetic. She was going through hell, and you could see it in her eyes. My eyes, really. I barely even recognized Ino, too. She was so youthful and bubbly, still so fresh-faced and innocent. It was drastic compared to her new sultry and sexed-up appearance. If Ino saw this she would bark about how small her breasts were then, and how lopsided her nose was.

Ah, the wonders of plastic surgery mixed with this generation.

Galore, Galore.

I flipped the picture down, wincing as it hit the desktop with a CRACK.

I picked up my pencil, the end bearing teeth marks of old-time frustration, and began to doodle. I didn't even know what I was doing, but I liked to do things without thinking.

It gave me an idea of who I was; what I represent. Maybe even who I was becoming.

No wonder all I was doing was drawing hearts and filling them in, dents heart and there from the pressure of the lead to the paper.

I sighed, aggravated suddenly. I flipped the notebook shut, and reached over lazily for a bottle of nail polish.

Clink. Swsh. A very loud curse from yours truly.

The red nail polish dumped across my feet and the carpet.

I sighed, running and grabbing a few paper towels.

After the mess was clean, I flopped onto my bed. The school Beach Trip was in two days. Was I going or not? It depends, was Sasuke going?

Ugh.

I shook my head to myself. Why did I even care? I can have fun without him for a while.

But I really wanted to kiss him. Again, but for real this time.

Maybe packing would get him off my mind.

…

Packing failed.

All I could think about were picking outfits that would look cute but sporty for Sasuke. I packed almost my whole closet.

I can't imagine how many bags Hinata will be bringing.

After making several attempts of closing my green luggage bag (two times having me having to sit on it, the other five I had to punch the thing) I looked outside my window to see the sky a mix of pink, orange, and red, the bellies of the clouds gray.

I took my phone, and carefully stepped onto the creaky chair in front of my desk. Catching my balance and holding my breath, I carefully stepped on top of the desk. It didn't snap. Thank god.

I lifted the window frame, rolling up the blinds. I stepped outside the window, carefully placing one foot over the edge.

I ducked my head; my spin tickled by the top of the window, and then I rolled out the window. I landed on my side and the underneath of my palm, the gravel of the rooftop sticking to the skin of my hand like tacks.

The phone rested tightly in my other hand, and I sighed, leaning my back against the wall as I slowly slid down to a criss-cross sit.

I punched in numbers, tapping my fingers as a few rings pasted by.

Tomorrow was Monday, and I had little time to do anything.

"Ay, chica linda." TenTen greeted me, and I heard a few other voices in the background.

"Hi," I smiled to myself, resting the phone in between my shoulder, picking at the peeling flap of my converse, "Where are you?" I forgot I had slipped these on.

"Just at a college party downtown. What's up?" I heard her voice, sounding so robotic and far away. I was surprised she wasn't drunk.

But also, I suddenly felt a pang of sadness. Why didn't she invite me? I shook it off. I felt like I was bugging her.

"I just wanted to talk. But if you can't right now…" My voice trailed up, my eyes lifting to see a flock of crows in the sky. It was starting to get darker. And colder.

"Yeah, is it about the Uchiha?" She heaved a sigh, static blowing through my ears.

I laughed nervously, squaring my shoulder into an attempted shrug.

"A little." It came out as more of a question. I could sense the annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, Sakura. Not right now. I'll be up all night with you if we're talking about _him,"_ I didn't like the way she hissed _him, _"So I'll just see talk with you tomorrow, kay?"

I felt my throat sink into my chest, and I coughed slightly, the tears swelling to my eyes but shaking off.

"Yeah, no hard feelings," I assured her with a sigh as I rubbed my elbows, "See you."  
"It's just… not tonight. Any other time, okay?" TenTen said, the first part of her sentence coming out rushed.

"Totally. I understand. Party hard, baby girl." I laughed, but it came out crackly and dry. And fake.

Sometimes I felt like TenTen was the only one I could talk to, and she didn't even want to talk to me. I knew I talked about him too much.

"All right. Good. Bye." TenTen said, laughing as I heard a click as she hung up.

I rolled my eyes to myself, and thought of Ino talking to me last at school. Well, actually, I had heard from her last when she was with Naruto.

Before I knew it, I was pounding in her cell digits.

I was greeted by her overly-bubbly voice, and the sound of music in the background.

"Hey-yah, you've reached the Ino, baby! I'm a little tied up right now, but leave your digits and I'll text you soon. Mwa!" The sound of her lips smacking against the receiver made me jump. A beep ringed in my ears, and I coughed, clearing my throat.

"It's me, Sakura. You probably have a hangover right now, so listen to this when you're sober. I want to tell you that I'm willing to start over with you. I want to be friends, but what happened between us doesn't change anything. At least, not for me. I mean, you may not even want to be friends with me for the same reasons that we used—"

"_Invalid. Please press # and try again."_ The machine-lady barked, and I rolled my eyes as the beep clanged again.

"Yeah, I forgive you. I'll see you at school." I summarized, my voice lifeless as I hung up.

That was one more moment wasted of my life.

And then I couldn't believe I was calling him.

After a few rings, he answered and my heart pounded.

"Hello." He greeted, as if he knew it was me. I gulped, and a laugh came naturally.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, and Sasuke chuckled. He still sounded incredibly melodic over the phone.

"You're calling from the same number from last time." He snorted, and I could just imagine him rolling his eyes.

"All right, smart guy. What are you doing?" I asked, and I realized we were having a steady, friendly conversation.

"What does it matter to you?" He sounded bored, and I bit my lower lip. I hadn't talked to him on the phone in a long time.

Actually, I did this morning. But we didn't really talk much. It was strictly business before.

"You're so anti-social, you know?" I sighed, closing my eyes. The sunset was half gone, a weak pale of light shining faintly across the dark blue sky.

"Like I care." He snapped, and it just made me laugh.

Seconds ago, I was doubtful and disappointed. But talking to Sasuke suddenly made my insides spark.

"So," He grunted, and I heard the shuffle of papers, "Why did you call me?"

I pressed my lips together roughly, resting my chin in my hand and my neck becoming limp as I inhaled through my nose.

"Are you going to the beach trip?" I blurted.

There was a silence, followed by the faint sound of Marilyn Manson.

"…Sasuke?" I asked, and then there was a number pressed.

"Lame." He groaned, and my heart started to beat again. At least he was speaking to me. A fact I still couldn't get over. I probably _wouldn't_ get over it until I hung up later on.

"I'm already packed. I'm going." I replied smugly, and I heard a loud moan and static air being blown in from his side.

It was dark as I looked up into the sky, waiting for the stairs. It was surprisingly chilly now.

"Why? Field trips are teachers trying to confuse your mind. They say school is no time for learning and all this other educational future crap, and then they send us to places like Miami! And like I would want to spend three days in the freaking sand with the sun starting cancer on my body."

I couldn't help but giggle, "Oh, and you'd die without a shower, right? Or whatever you use to spike your hair." I teased.

Sasuke laughed unwillingly, his voice dark. "Not funny. And it does that naturally, okay? And at least I have some originality. This town needs more of it."

"More of what? Your hair?" I snorted.

"No. Originality. If some of the people with their own style were to ever leave this town, it would blow my mind."  
I blinked. "Since when do you sound so artistic?" I played with the underneath of my top lip, peeling the dry skin. Gross.

"Sakura, just promise me you'll never do what you did again. Seriously, that whole little stunt that you pulled just to fit in is seriously your all time low. You've got the most character out of anyone, and you're so ready to throw it all away."

I almost died right then and there. Why was he being so sweet? His words so touchy. I coughed slightly, raising an eyebrow as if he could see me.

"Just because I can't blend into a crowd you pick on me," And then I tried to back step, "but if that was even possible, I mean. I'm a freaking Plain Jane. Nothing special."

"Shut up. You're so hard on yourself, you know that?" He laughed, and I followed along. There was an awkward silence, filled with my absent minded humming. I had a Reese's Puff commercial tune stuck in my head.

"God, Sakura," He continued, but his voice was steady and gentle, much quieter, "You just may be the last good thing about this town."

My eyes widened, my heart aching.

How did we climb so high? Me and him…

Just a week or so ago we were throwing punches, making excuses, playing games and spitting in each others faces.

But I guess it's just because…

Somewhere between our laughs, long talks, and stupid little fights…

I fell in love.

"Let's stop." I said, and then tried to get my stomach to stop fluttering.

"You never stop talking but all of a sudden you're too giggly too talk about how you feel?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke, we were never discussing feelings…" And then it hit me. "Unless you were hinting—"

Sasuke coughed. It sounded almost like he was choking.

"NO, no, that's not it. I should rephrase that. My bad, excuse me." He wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

But after about five minutes, he didn't rephrase it.

"Are you doing your homework?" I asked, and Sasuke barked out a scratchy, strained laugh.

"Sakura… I missed, what, three years or something of my academic education and you expect me to just sit at home for hours of the day doing SSX 3?"

"Don't even remind me about how damn long you were gone." I whispered. I didn't want to think about the three years that he left. That was hell for me.

There was more silence, and then more paper scuffling.

"Sasuke, are you going to be working for the rest of the night?" I asked, suddenly looking up and spotting the Big Dipper. I grinned to myself. I loved the stars. As a toddler I used to sit outside with my father and he would point each individual star out to me. Those were the times I liked my father most. Or… the only times.

"Pfft, Probably." He answered, supporting a yawn.

"Can I just… stay on the phone with you?" I asked, and there was a drop of silence.

"For how long? I don't think I'll be into conversation." He replied, very matter of fact, and I stood up, brushing the ruble off my knees and hands. I lifted myself back up and over the window frame, falling onto the soft carpet.

I closed my window, rubbing my hands hard against the bare skin of my arms.

"I understand. Hey, can you hold on a second?" I asked, and then Sasuke snorted.

"Oh, so you're going to hang up?" He scoffed.

I blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as I smiled, "No. I need to… um, change."

"…Right. I'll just be working, then." Sasuke spoke, almost in a whisper. He sounded flushed.

"Haha, TMI, right?" I laughed, and I just heard Sasuke click his tongue.

I set the phone down on my dresser.

It was easy to get changed and unchanged. Seriously, who found this hard?

Suddenly, I did. Sasuke was on the phone. It was like he was watching me changing or something. It just seemed… awkward.

Either way, I crossed my arms, pulling up my blouse over my head and tossing it aside. I quickly unsnapped my bra, and threw a baggy t-shirt on. The jeans were next, unbuttoning quickly and sliding down.

Awkward. I swear, it suddenly felt really hot. I think I was even sweating…

I rushed back over to the phone after slipping on a pair of plaid black, white, and red Abercrombie shorts. It was embarrassing how breathless I sounded.

"Back, sorry." I skipped over to my bed. Pulling back the sheets quickly, I slipped into bed and reached over, turning out the light.

Tears gathered to my eyes as everything went a little trippy, the light making flashes of blue and purples clods blurring my vision. It always took me a while to get used to the light.

I could hear him breathing, groaned at each question he didn't know, and always cursed when he dropped something or wrote the wrong word. I was trying my best not to laugh on the outside, but it really wasn't funny to me on the inside. I felt way too giddy, but my bubbles began to die down.

"…Sasuke." I yawned, closing my eyes as I pressed the phone tighter to my cheek, the pale bone of my wrist aching.

"What is it?" He asked, and I heard him slam the pencil down on his desk.

"Will you stay on the phone with me?" I asked again.

"I already said I would."  
"No, but I mean… don't hang up."

"You sound tired. Sleep." He said, but it sounded more like a question.

"No, just… I don't feel very tired."

"…Yeah, okay."

"No, seriously, not at all. Nothing could make me go to sleep right now." I insisted, but I felt my eyelids giving out on me as I struggled to open them.

"So, you basically want me to stay on the phone all night…" He pieced it together, and I heard him blow into the phone again.

"Will you…?" I begged, crossing my fingers as I turned on my side, the phone sticking to my cheek so I could move my hand away.

He didn't answer. I could hear the scribble of a pencil.

"I have this weird phobia of the dark, sometimes. It's like ET is coming to get me. That or Naruto." I forced out a small chuckle, but it died.

"Whatever." He finally said. I giggled to myself, smiling as I closed my eyes.

I was so happy we were talking. But I was sick of being so in love with him. Like I knew he could never love me like that. Maybe in the fate of a turn of the tables, he would suddenly twist and ask me out. After about a three-day dating period I would be dumped and even more infuriated than I am when it's 'that time of month.' Because Sasuke would never love me. At least, not in the way I would want him to. I want him to love me like, if I turned into some fat chick with a back-brace and the face of Bill Cosby mixed with Hillary Clinton, he could still look me in the eyes and tell me he wanted me to marry him right then and there. And everyone knows that only those kinds of Sasukes hike it with Cinderella.

So I laid there, listening to Sasuke grumble and work. I snuggled under the sheets, and began to slip from consciousness, his voice putting me to sleep and off to the Dreamland where I belonged.


	24. Keeping Tough

**Disclaimer: you know, the usual.**

**I don't own Naruto, products, or designer names or labels.**

**Stuff like that.**

**Here goes.**

**It's sort of short, maybe a cliffhanger.**

**Next chapter may be up soon.**

KEEPING TOUGH

**  
**_**You should see them going  
Empty faces **_

_**faces without hope  
**_

**"Damn."** I said, my tongue running across my lips. School was starting in a half hour.

I looked over to see my phone sitting there, still on.

Low Battery. Perfect.

Oh wait. It was on a call…?

_**Doctor, it's not that I can't sleep  
I call on you it's something else**_

"Hello?" I said, brushing my lips against the receiver. I felt weak and tired, and it was one of the feelings I hated the most. Weak.

I heard a faint snoring. Sakura and I had both fallen asleep over the phone. Wait, so had we technically slept together?  
Oh god, not in that way.

_**  
I tell you do**__**ctor, reality is haunting me  
everything's exactly as it is  
There's no magic**_

"Sakura," I said, but there was just a moan, "SAKURA." I boomed, and then there was an ear-crashing scream.

"What the hell…" I murmured, and a breathless Sakura stumbled for her phone.

"Do you see what time it is!? We're going to be late!" She screamed, but it sounded like she was talking to someone else. Not me.

"You have a half hour. You'll make it." I assured, rubbed my cheekbones roughly. She was just being overdramatic again. Like always.

"I NEED AT LEAST AN HOUR TO DO MY HAIR." She freaked, and I jumped a little.

"Sakura, do you want a ride?" I asked, maybe it would calm her down.

Silence. Maybe she left the room…?

"Like, with you… in your car? In front of the public? Isn't that, like, illegal?"

"Damn it, quite being like that," I hated it when she put herself down, even though I knew that I did it to her sometimes, "I'm coming over in twenty. Be ready."

"SH—" Sakura began, but I had already hung up. Dressing for school was no problem for me. I didn't really care about what I was wearing.

I grabbed a random shirt, threw on some jeans, slipped on my converse. I skidded to a stop by the front door, smoothing my fingers over the parts where the bed head was incredibly horrible.

People don't understand that my hair just naturally sticks up at the back. Maybe because I'm always pulling my hair. Maybe it's the heat. Or maybe the stress.

I grabbed my keys, slinging the black Jansport backpack and wresting it on one shoulder. I walked outside, noticing it was pretty cold for once. But it was never really overcast. Rarely, overcast. But there was a tint of sun, so there was the promise of shine later on.

xXx

"Hi." Sakura smiled, flopping down onto the passenger seat. She flung her backpack violently into her lap, then tossed it beneath her feet. Watching the process, I noticed her pale legs were bare. Just to check, I scanned. I didn't mean to, but I was thinking maybe she forgot her pants…? I noticed she was wearing a small jean skirt. And I couldn't drag my eyes away from her pale thighs.

"Make sure to pick your eyeballs up off the floor once you're done gawking over me." Sakura snorted, and I snapped my neck up to see her cheeks flushed and crossing her arms. She tugged at the sleeve of her green turtleneck sweater, revealing her red painted nails.

She had the bangs of her cherry hair pulled back by a red barrette, and she cleaned up nice for just twenty minutes.

I realized I was staring at her again. She rolled her eyes; brushing her fingers across her cheek and holding her hand up to try and hide behind it.

"Freaking awkkwarddd." She sang, and I forced out a laugh.

"You're stupid." I said, coming with the best thing I could throw at her, so she knew nothing was up.

"It's not my fault you're like, suddenly in love with me." She joked, but then Naruto's words came flooding back. I knew she was just teasing me and knew I could never possibly like her that way (or at least I hoped she knew that), but suddenly I felt like she had discovered something huge.

"And what the hell gave you that impression?" I grumbled, turning the keys violently as the car purred down the neighborhood. I looked in my rearview mirror to see Sakura's mother outside, watering the flowers out front.

"Sorry, I've seen to forgotten you have no sense of humor for jokes that involve personal emotions." She volleyed, and my shoulders tensed.

"Blah."

She laughed, and it made me smirk crookedly.

"Blah?"

"Yeah."

"Is that the best you got, Uchiha?"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, come on! I may have some good ones this time." She begged, her fingers grasping my shirt, but then she drew her hand back.

We sat in silence, and as we rounded a corner I turned to look at her. She was just sitting there. Staring.

"What is it?" I whispered through my teeth, my mood ruined.

It was funny how when you take a positive and a negative among people and end up with a negative.

"I don't think I've ever seen you wear that shirt before." She whispered back, but her words were careful.

"Why does it matter?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. One block. Just one more block and I could make it.

"It just looks nice," she said, and then her tone completely changed, "I was texting Naruto last night. He told me you wanted to tell me something."

_Oh, damn it. Naruto._

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to pretend that all my focus was on the road. One more minute. Go faster, car.

"Yeah. Something about commitment or whatever. I think I have a pretty good idea of what it is." She took her time saying this, perfectly calm while my ribs began to cave in and my air grew thin through my lips.

"What did he say exactly?" I asked, sparing time. _There's the school. Go, go, GO!_

"He just basically said you wanted to talk. With me. So, I guess I'm asking you to spit it out. But like I said, I think my idea is spot on. Naruto told me to let you go ahead and say it yourself." She sighed, shrugging her thin pale shoulders.

I swerved into the parking lot, us both shifting to the left.

_GO! GO!_

"He told me to be aware of denial. Whatever that means." She laughed, and then I parked. I grabbed my bag anxiously, but Sakura caught onto my shoulder, tight and fast.

I then noticed what shirt I was wearing. It was a dark blue shirt that had a few mustard stains. It read R A R E on the front in bold block letters. It smelt oddly like a Fourth of July barbeque.

"You know you can tell me anything." She breathed, unbuckling herself. The strap ran across her stomach, slithering across her… chest.

_Good god…_

"Um, maybe we should…" I said, trying to turn against but then she gripped her jaw. She let go once my eyes locked onto hers.

"Be totally serious. I mean, don't be embarrassed or anything. I knew this was coming. Ever since last night." She said, and then she seemed incredibly close.

Cinnamon and smoke. She should have her own signature perfume.

_A la cerise fleurir fragrance. _

"I… it's not, um…" I squeezed my eyes shut.

The aroma swirled into my head, and my eyes fluttered open.

_WHAT THE HELL._

And that's when I noticed the drastic measures of the fact that my lips were against hers. She looked surprised. It suddenly felt humid, and I felt on the urge of breaking a sweat.

I pulled away, my lips not wanting to leave but sort of peeling off hers, slowly as our mouths began to untangle.

"Sasuke…" She began, but I was out of there.

Dashing across campus, I didn't care who I ran into.

It only mattered that I got away from what I was running from.

And in reality, it wasn't Sakura I was running away from. I was running away from what I really felt.

_Wait, who am I kissing…? I mean, kidding… damn it!_

I wanted to jump into a black hole of nothingness, where I could go into denial all I wanted and brood about without someone making a sly comment on 'taking a hike and slitting my wrists.'

Darting across the fields, I suddenly realized what I was after.

_Who_ I was after.

_The snitching little idiot._

xXx

**Short Sakura POV**

I sat there, blinking as I stared outside at the people moving around.

Damn, I was just thinking he was going to ask me to Tutor him.

We talked about schoolwork last night…

So what the hell did he think I meant?

_**Because the best part of the surprise is**_

_**No surprise.**_

****

****

**_(the French for what Sasuke called Sakuras perfume means cherry blossom fragrance.)_**


	25. Second Chances

Da NA na NA yeahhh

Second chances

_**And ev**__**erybody sins  
And it all begins  
It goes back around  
Nobody ever wins.  
And you stab yourself in the back  
Everybody just relax**_

It all just hits so close to home  
we all got friends but we stand alone  
And you're on your own.

I found him, standing there with his arm around the petite Hinata. Her hair was styled into long curls with her bangs pulled back by a clip. Naruto clutched her close to his side, beaming as he bragged about winning the soccer game between friends over the weekend. It amazed me how much he could do after a hang over.

"Yeah, this one burly guy was trying to make a pass—Sasuke!" He greeted me with a giant smile. "What's up? …Sasuke?" The idiot stuttered, jerking his head to the side and his hair swooshing, whip-lash style.

"Idiot." I spit between my teeth, totally aware that my jaw was clenched. I picked him up easily by the collar of his shirt. Hinata squeaked, closing her eyes and blushing wildly as he quickly dodged out of the way. She lashed forward slightly, tugging at my arm with no force. "S-Sasuke-kun… stop." But when I flashed her a glare she backed down.

"What the hell?" Naruto screeched, kicking his legs.

I could feel my face still flushed.

"You told Sakura!?" I barked, and out of the corner of my eye I could see students gathering around.

"What? What did I say?" His blue eyes searched mine. His face was beat red as he began to sweat, flaring his arms, trying to escape my grasp. I let him down roughly, and he wobbled on the heels of his Nike's.

"You damn well know." I bellowed, and Naruto's fist clenched.

There was a pause of silence, and Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Oh god! I knew you were too much of a coward to actually tell her yourself, so I hinted. You should be thanking me—"

"Thanking you for humiliating myself?" I shook my head. "She wasn't even thinking the same thing as I was… after what I just did, I won't be surprised if she doesn't ever want to see my face again."

A smile spread across Naruto's face.

"So, you told her."

I stood there, and then furrowed my brow. "What exactly was there to tell?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, stepping up and his nose almost brushing mine. His eyes were intense, a clouded blue.

"Stop it. Seriously, this denial thing won't make you shrink away from the scene. Or even, damn better for you, make you pop and sparkle in your reputation rank."

"Pop… and sparkle?" Naruto always had to kill the moment.

"You know what I mean." He whispered.

"I told her, but I didn't exactly… tell her." I whispered back, and Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Oh my god… you just confessed to it." Naruto said, laughing faintly.

_Oh sh—_

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed, and my knuckles turned a bright red as Naruto stuttered backward. I had hit him in the jaw, but all he would get was a bruise. Maybe I should have hit harder.

"Hinata, it's okay." Naruto assured her. Voices clattered and whispered, and a few Seniors said 'fight' repeatedly under their breaths. Freshmen scurried away, not wanting to be in the mess. Sophomores were giddy, hoping they could see some action. But there was nothing more for me to do here. Naruto understood. Even I understood.

Sakura and I—

"Sasuke." A voice spoke, and I turned to see those jade eyes. She blinked, and I could taste her on my lips. She saw Naruto and her eyes widened.

She had found me. Now I couldn't run away.

"Sakura-chan, I'm okay." Naruto assured her as she brushed past me to cradle Naruto's rough face in her gentle hands. Her long fingers brushed his bruise, just like she had done to the scratches she had left me, and Naruto smiled at her. Hinata stood back, understanding their friendship but watching with timid eyes.

Naruto's eyes flashed to me, and Sakura kept talking but he wouldn't answer.

That gentle female that I wanted to suddenly call mine took that blonde-haired boy and soothed him, touched his skin. She felt for him. And he accepted that, and her.

"_Because I loved her once, too."_

The bell clanged, and I turned to take my leave when I felt a tug on my wrist. The pale figure of that girl took my hand and led me through the crowd, behind dumpsters and buildings and students.

She stopped when we rounded the corner of an abandoned Used-to-be-Health classroom, and she snuck me back there with her.

Neither of us said a word as she stood on her tiptoes to press her lips against mine. But I stopped her.

"No…" I whispered, and her eyebrows pulled together as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She slid down the wall, her face serious. I paused, hearing people scatter into their classes. I looked around us before sitting down in front of her, playing with the blades of grass.

"You kissed me." She said.

I flinched, my stomach shuttering.

"It wasn't intentional." I said, turning my head to the side. It felt really hot outside. Damn it, why was it so hard to talk to her all of a sudden?

"So, you're face slipped…?" She teased. "You know, it's not a problem that you kissed me. Truthfully, I would spend most of my time kissing you." Sakura smiled. My lungs jumped.

_What did she just say?_

I didn't respond. I heard her sigh noisily.

"You know, someone saw us in the parking lot."

_Oh damn it!_

"And it's all over the school that we're dating…"

_What…!? But it was just a… and I didn't mean to.._

"And so now everyone is expecting us to show up at lunch holding hands or whatever real couples do…"

_Real couples? Holding… hands?_

"So, what do you want to do about it?" She asked, and I looked into her eyes. She hugged her knees, her hands curving around her calves.

"I really don't care what people are saying." I grumbled.

"Maybe we could…" She began, but stopped to bite her lower lip.

"We don't have to do anything," I assured her, "Just ignore them."

"Sasuke, they already think we're… dating. So, do you want me to pretend to be your… girlfriend?"

"You don't have to." I said, raising an eyebrow. What kind of a question was that?

Sakura groaned.

"Okay, then, why did you kiss me? To be more firm…" She rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were assuming something." I mumbled.

"I was thinking you wanted me to… Tutor you." She smiled sheepishly.

…_Tutor?_

"Not exactly." I bent my head down, and Sakura scuffled her shoes.

Class had already started. What was I missing? Oh right, Biology. I think.

"What did you think… Naruto told me?" She whispered, and I turned my head away from her.

"It's not important. And I don't want you to pretend to be my girlfriend." I spat, my voice shaking. I coughed, turning my head in her direction. Her cheeks were pink from the suns warmth, and she bit her bottom lip as she stared into my eyes.

"It sounds like it is. For you to kiss me—"

"Would you quit saying that!?" I barked, and Sakura jumped.

"Saying what…?" Her voice was gentle, and she pulled herself closer by her sneakers.

"That I kissed you!"

"But it happened. Don't deny it."

_Deny, Deny, Deny, Denial. Was I always so defiant? Why couldn't I just say it… _

"I don't want you to pretend to be my girlfriend. It's a show." I wanted to be point blank about this.

"Sasuke… even if we don't end up together, I need you to know. That night, I don't think you really listened when I told you what I felt for you. I don't care that you walked away from me, I just wanted you to hear me. Notice me. So, just listen when I tell you this…" She breathed, and I turned to see her face inches from mine.

"I…" She gulped, her eyes darting down to my lips. I recoiled a bit, unsure of what was going on.

"I really…" Sakura tripped over her words, and she buried her face into my collarbone, her hands clutching my sleeves as she went limp. The top of her head tickled the underneath of my chin, and I placed a hand on the back of her neck as my fingers found her pulse. I listened to her heartbeat, her own song, as I realized all along what I was so defiant about. And I didn't want to be that way anymore.

_"I love you."_ She whispered, her lips reaching up to brush my ear. Her jade eyes linked with mine, and I couldn't hold back any longer.

I didn't need words as my lips brushed hers, my mind working as I found a place for her in my heart. Finally.

"I told you I didn't want you to pretend to be my girlfriend… I want you to be. If you will let me have a second chance." I whispered, and her shoulders shook as she gripped my face closer to mine.

"I've always believed in second chances." She laughed, tears filling into her eyes as she leaned her chin up, pressing her lips against mine a second time.


	26. Epilogue

Da NA na NA yeahhh

Epilogue

**I never thought I would get this far.**

**I usually take forever to write a story, fitting things into one piece of writing that should fit into another.**

**If that makes any sense.**

**Yes, I know I've been gone a while.**

**I'm sorry!**

**I seem to not have as many watchers, but hopefully if they ever think of this story again they can see it's finished and set for them! **

**Feel free to PM me anytime :3**

**I may not be back for a while, but please review and read! **

**I've hoped you all enjoyed this story I was up; this is my toughest chapter to write. **

**Enjoy.**

Sakura POV

_Don't feed me violence_

_Just run with me through rows of speeding cars_

Tugging at the ponytails centered at the back of my head, I grabbed my bag and pillow case. I lifted my sleeping bag up to the men loading everything into the truck.

Hands wound around my face, covering my eyes. I laughed, raising an eyebrow to myself. "Oh, stop." I said, and Ino emerged from behind me. She tucked a strand of platinum hair behind her ear.

I slung my arm around her shoulder as she gave me that perfect smile, her lips curving as she glowed. Her forty-something bags were already packed, and she flicked my forehead. I winced, and she giggled.

"I'll save you a seat." She whispered, and I blinked.

_There, there baby_

_Its just textbook stuff_

"Where are you going?" I asked, and Ino just winked. Two new hands coiled around my waist, pulling me against a stone-hard chest. I turned my head up, his lips instantly meeting mine.

He was all mine, and you have no idea how much I was enjoying that. Mine. All mine.

"Hey, why were you talking to Ino?" He scoffed, and I just flashed him a grin.

"It turns out she's not all bad." I sighed, lacing my fingers with his as we walked around a yellow school bus.

I could smell Miami from here.

_Its in the ABC's of growing up_

_Now, now darling_

_Oh don't lose your head_

"Sakura, come on!" TenTen hollered, and I looked to see her hanging half way out the bus window, flaring her arms. I saw Neji sitting next to her, tugging on her waist with a scared look.

Ino pulled Shikamaru at her side, and I did the same as I tugged Sasuke by his hand. We made our way to bus 4, and I grinned as I noticed Hinata clinging for life as she rode on Naruto's back. Naruto bounded up the bus steps, her hands clutching the underneath of Hinata's thighs. Her face was bright red but she was laughing.

We made our way down the aisle, but then I noticed my pink make-up box lying back on campus.

"Hold on a second." I told Sasuke, moving my hand from his chest and darting outside. I ran, hearing footsteps behind me. Grabbing the box, I searched for the truck. There, I found Karin clutching her knees while she sat by the fence. She had no bags or backpack, and as I approached her she didn't look up. Her new black hair stuck to her cheeks as tears ran down her face.

_Cause none of us are angels_

_and you know I love you_

_Yeah_

"Karin…?" I asked, my eyebrow twitching. I was still scared of her, and I didn't exactly have the best point of view of her.

She looked up, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. A purple turtleneck clung to her chest; an olive skirt hid her shoes.

Karin turned her head. "The zoo doesn't run this early. You'll have to wait to see the Llama."

I stifled a laugh, coughing. "I'm sorry about that."

"Why should you be sorry? You're not the only one who thinks I'm a freak." She pitifully spat, and I looked back at the bus. It was still there, but smoke fumed out of the pipe.

"Karin, I don't think you're a freak." I assured her, bending down to make better eye contact.

"It's better we don't talk. You have better things to do anyway. With your new boyfriend and _wonderfully splendid_ new social life." She mumbled, and I just smiled at her. I reached out my hand to her, giving her a small grin.

"Sasuke doesn't have anything to do with us being friends," I spoke as gently as I could, and her eyes widened, "Come sit with me."

Karin raised an eyebrow, doubting whether it was a joke or not. I rolled my eyes, taking her hand myself and tucking my box under my right arm.

We walked together in silence, but her smile was enough for me.

She found a seat next to Sai and he began to show her a new Superman comic he was illustrating, and she animatedly began to talk with him.

The bus began to move, and it jerked me forward as I found my place on Sasuke's lap, as he invitingly held me close to him. One hand cupped my neck like some people held small children, and the other tucked underneath my bare thigh. I had packed mostly shorts for this trip, so I decided to wear one on the way so I could quickly adjust to the heat.

Sasuke smiled down at me, his black eyes glinting. Kakashi shot us a glare, and Sasuke's fan club actually found a new guy to chase after. Kiba has his own original hair-style now, where it spikes in the front but flips downward in the back. They all gathered around his seat where he sat with his arm around Temari who was staring lustfully at Shikamaru who was hidden underneath Ino.

A chaperone demanded them to get off each other and find quit their 'tom foolery.' Sasuke tensed, but they didn't notice us hidden underneath the Love For Kiba Squad. Or whatever they were called.

"I can't believe you're actually touching me." I whispered, and Sasuke grunted.

"Oh, good god. Now I feel disgusting," He joked, and then laughed as he said, "And that sounded totally dirty."

My cheeks turned red and I hit his shoulder. He squeezed my sides, which caused me to squeak loudly. Sasuke stifled the hysterics, and I nestled into his side.

"Weird how it doesn't even feel that different now that we're together." I pointed out, and Sasuke shrugged. That perfect little grin he wore on his face made my heart skip, and I felt so alive to be his girlfriend.

"It just means that… we weren't completely honest before." He said, and my eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and he took my chin between his fingers. My lungs felt like they had deflated as Sasuke inched closer.

"That… we've really just felt the same way all alone. But, I…" Sasuke's eyes wandered around the bus as we bumped along. I had eyes for no one but Sasuke right now.

"I just never realized it. I was still so blinded by revenge. Now it's not my only desire. My mind is open to new things."

"Is that a good thing?" My heart flopped in my chest, my insides rolling over as I took a long good look into those dark eyes.

"Maybe just about the best thing that's ever happened to me." He breathed. And we kissed; not aggressively or sloppily. It was gentle, and worth the wait. The wait was now actually over.

We were finally…

_Together._


End file.
